Blinded
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Morgana kidnaps Gwen on a regular day in Camelot, four months after her reign of terror with Morgause by her side. However, before Arthur and Merlin can rescue her unharmed, Morgana does something seemingly irreversible; she blinds her. How will Gwen cope without her sight? I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!
1. Chapter 1 - Rescuing Guinevere

**A/N: NEW STORY! I found this in my notebook from nearly three years ago! Obviously I have seriously edited this to make it better and I really hope you guys like it! I cannot guarantee another new story for a while - I am going to be very busy in March with many different things. This will be more than one chapter but unsure about exactly how many! :)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

She is falling.

The blackness surrounds her.

Long, dark fingertips consume her vision until she can see no more.

She is blind.

...

The day had started off as it usually had. Gwen had woken when the light of dawn graced the land. She washed, dressed in the new dress she had finished off the night before, and then exited her modest home. Her regular walk to the castle had been undisturbed - just the way she liked it - as owners set up their stalls in the market for the business ahead.

Within the castle, nothing seemed amiss. Guards were at their stations. The servants were gradually increasing as it would soon be time for the nobles to wake up.

With a detour to the kitchens, Gwen went to the King's chambers as she does every morning as his personal carer. She woke, washed, dressed and attempted to feed the King once he was in his chair positioned in front of the window overlooking the courtyard.

As lunch passed, Gwen was headed to the kitchens to fetch both herself and the King some food when _she_ appeared.

The darkness.

The evil.

The killer.

The thorn in Arthur's side.

Morgana.

...

As Gwen wakes, she is terrified. The darkness scares her but what is worse is the sight of rusted metal bars before her and the instant knowledge that Morgana has taken her prisoner. She hears footsteps approach and it is as if the Devil himself appears. Morgana smiles viciously.

"Well, it is lovely to see you again Gwen. It has been a while." the High-Priestess says, tapping the bars of the cell entrance.

Gwen just stares at her former friend. It has been four months since Morgana left and still Camelot is not the same. She left an imprint of terror that cannot be removed.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here, aren't you?" Morgana asks.

Silence.

"Well then, let's just say this is revenge for betraying me to be with your precious Arthur Pendragon."

"I betrayed you?" Gwen asks coldly, finally speaking up. "You betrayed all of us Morgana. All of Camelot! When you were Queen, you destroyed the kingdom. Everyone lived in pure terror and wanted to either live or die because they could not stand you as a ruler." Gwen can see Morgana's anger growing but she refuses to stop. She takes a step forward as much as she can with the chains around her wrists.

"When you first became Queen, I stood by your side because I feared that you would probably kill me if I were not loyal to you. I knew you had magic long before you became Queen Morgana, yet I did not turn you in. I did not mention it to anyone because even though I did not know who you were anymore, I still viewed you as my friend. I used to think of you as a sister, Morgana; that is how close we were. Where has the Morgana gone that I used to know?"

Morgana stares blankly at Gwen, unmoving.

"Morgana, you claim that you wish to destroy all Pendragons. Yet you use that name. In Camelot, we listen out for the rumours of Morgana Pendragon; where she is so we know whether we have to be prepared. Anxiety and fear live in us now, because of you. You are Pendragon. By wanting to destroy them, you want to destroy yourself!"

"Enough!" Morgana snaps, fed up of listening to her former friend. Because deep down, she knows that she is right. "Dear, sweet Gwen. I am going to deeply enjoy this. When your precious Arthur comes, he will be able to see you, but you won't be able to see him."

Agonizing pain suddenly rips through Gwen's head as Morgana's eyes flash gold.

She is falling.

The blackness surrounds her.

Long, dark fingertips consume her vision until she can see no more.

She is blind.

...

Arthur walks into his father's room at lunchtime wishing to see his beloved. They had decided the previous day that the afternoon would be spent together for a change as they have been busy over the past few days. But as he enters the room he instantly knows something is amiss.

His father is slowly walking in circles, mumbling to himself. Episodes like this have only happened once or twice but Gwen had always been there to help soothe the ailing King.

Arthur walks further into the room and slowly approaches his father.

"Father?" Arthur asks, trying not to startle his father. Uther slowly turns round and faces Arthur, panic spread across his features.

"Where is she?" Uther croaks.

"Who, Father?" Arthur cautiously asks.

"Gwen. Morgana was here, I know it. I could feel her and then... then Gwen wasn't. Where is she? Where is Gwen?"

Arthur quickly walks to his Father and guides him to his chair. He helps Uther sit back down and places the fallen blanket across his legs to prevent him gaining a chill.

"I will go and find out, Father. Do not worry."

After seeing Uther nod, Arthur runs out through the servants passage, down into the kitchen where he spots his manservant.

"Merlin!" he calls and Merlin walks up to him, a frown lining his brow.

"What's wrong? You look very pale, Arthur. Are you well?" Merlin says.

"I went into my father's chambers to see him walking in circles. He kept asking for Guinevere and mentioned Morgana. He said that Morgana took her, Merlin. I want you to ready the horses and gather supplies. I will meet you in the courtyard in ten minutes, you got that?"

Merlin quickly nods and Arthur runs out the kitchens and back up towards his chambers.

...

No more than ten minutes later, Arthur emerges in his chainmail and sword around his waist, his bag of supplies from his room swinging from his arm.

"Are we ready to go Merlin?" Arthur asks as he attaches his bag to his saddle.

"Yes, I also have medical supplies just in case and extra blankets. Where are we actually going?"

"I thought we would try the Castle of Fyrien first because that is where Morgause hid before. Perhaps that is where Morgana has taken her."

Merlin nods.

"We should hurry there Arthur. We have no way of knowing what Morgana will do with Gwen; evidently there is a lot of hate aimed towards all of us."

Arthur takes in a deep breath, calming himself before he panics greatly.

They both mount their horses and leave the courtyard with many confused faces following them.

...

When Gwen wakes the next day, she hears a laugh. She goes to rub her eyes with her hands but withdraws them quickly due to the burning sensation both around her eyes and her wrists from where the rusted chains have deliberately dug in; tightened by Morgana's magic and added spikes caused instant discomfort and lasting agony. She is shaking due to the cold in the cell thanks to the lack of blanket or extra scrap of fabric. Her new dress is dirty and ripped in many places - Morgana's work whilst Gwen was sleeping.

"What do you want Morgana?" Gwen asks, her throat dry due to screaming and lack of water; dehydration, spurred along by magic, makes her head spin.

"My sister and I are leaving now so I thought I would come and say goodbye. Arthur will be here in less than an hour to rescue you. He is clever, I will give him that. I hope you enjoy your new life, dear Gwen. I shall see you soon enough, but you won't see me." Morgana laughs at her own words before blowing an audible kiss towards her prisoner.

Gwen's brows furrow as she hears the strange noise and she curls up in the very corner of her small cell. She bows her head, covering her face, as Morgana's footsteps fade.

' _Come soon Arthur. Please...'_

 _..._

"Be on guard Merlin. Morgana could be here." Arthur says as they enter the castle. They tied up the horses beside a small stream under half a mile away to avoid their transport being spooked away by Morgana's magic.

"Should we try the dungeons first, do you think?" Merlin suggests as they approach the main entrance.

Arthur nods and leads the way. They navigate through the abandoned corridors, down towards the place where they hope to find the one they search for. They come across a thin staircase that winds downwards towards the cells beneath the castle.

"Gwen?" Merlin calls out into the gloom of the dungeons when they reach the bottom.

Gwen hears his voice from her cell and swallows thickly.

 _'I have to be rescued. They will find out eventually.'_

"Merlin?" she calls out, her voice croaky.

"Guinevere? Where are you?" Arthur shouts, sounding frantic.

 _'Thank goodness they are both here.'_

"I'm in here, Arthur." she calls out. She bows her head and opens her eyes.

Nothingness greets her. Nothing other than the dark.

She hears a set of footsteps run towards her and the door opening, accompanied by a sigh of relief.

"Guinevere, thank goodness!" Arthur says as he wraps his arms around her, kissing her dirt stricken and burning forehead. Gwen hisses in pain and Arthur quickly withdraws.

"What is it?" he asks.

Gwen doesn't look up but presents her shackled wrists. "My wrists."

Arthur gently grabs her hands and looks at her wrists. The cuts he can see are deep and clearly infected.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere." Arthur says and moves slightly so Merlin can look at her wrists.

"It is not your fault, Arthur." Gwen says, still not looking up which worries both Arthur and Merlin. "This is Morgana's doing."

"Gwen, can you look at me?" Merlin asks, wanting to check Gwen over before moving her anywhere.

Gwen shakes her head and leans down towards the floor attempting not to cry. Her movements are restricted by the hold Merlin has on her wrists.

Arthur grabs her shoulders, pulling her up gently.

"What is wrong, Guinevere?" he whispers. Gwen shakes her head.

"You cannot see me like this." Tears fill Arthur's eyes and he kisses the top of Gwen's head, brushing his lips against her hair.

"Merlin, can you help me get these chains off please?" Arthur asks and carefully begins removing the chain on her right wrist. Gwen hisses multiple times as the small spikes dig further into her skin. After a few minutes, the chains are removed and Arthur gasps when he sees the metal spikes that are now covered in blood. Merlin begins treating the left wrist despite Gwen's protests.

"Gwen, I have to clean these cuts. They are already infected and we cannot have these getting worse; especially since Morgana could have put anything on them."

"It hurts." Gwen whimpers, pulling her hands back and putting them behind her.

"How about, we go back to the horses and we can treat you there? In fresh air and then we will have light." Merlin says, seeing the distress in his best friend.

Gwen hesitantly nods and Arthur helps her up. He places his arm around her waist and helps her walk. When they reach the steps, Arthur picks Gwen up, worried about her strength. He continues to hold her until they reach the horses where he sets her down.

Gwen stumbles slightly when Arthur places her on the ground and she makes sure to keep her head bowed and face difficult to see.

"Guinevere, please look at me." Arthur says, his hands on the side of her face, trying to see her.

"Arthur, please don't." Gwen protests but Arthur lifts her head. When he sees her eyes, he gasps loudly attracting Merlin's attention from where he is tying his bag to his saddle.

"What did she do to you?" Arthur whispers as he looks at Gwen's eyes. The chocolate colour has disappeared, replaced with a white-gray and the pupil had dulled and seems glazed over.

"I'm so sorry." Gwen whimpers, pulling her face away from Arthur's hands and turning around.

"No. No, Guinevere it is not your fault." Arthur assures, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It is. I was a threat to Morgana and in return she made me blind! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HER?!" Gwen screams, bending over slightly. Arthur gathers his beloved into his arms with her still facing away from him.

"I don't know, Guinevere. I don't know." Arthur mumbles, unable to do anything other than hold her. He turns her around and hold her to him tightly against his chest.

Merlin looks at the couple with concern then his eyes flash gold when Arthur isn't looking. Gwen slumps in his arms.

"Guinevere?" Arthur asks, panic in his tone.

"She's fainted, Arthur." Merlin says simply as he goes up to his friends. He assists Arthur in putting Gwen on his horse and the prince swings up behind her.

"We should travel back to that clearing we found on the way here that isn't far from home and camp there for the rest of the night." Merlin says as he unties his horse and mounts. "We'll be safe there and I will be able to treat her wrists better and have a look at her eyes. There is a chance it was magic that caused this, but we cannot know for certain. Morgana could have easily poured something into her eyes to make them the way they are."

"Merlin, there was no colour in them. This was magic, I can feel it."

...

"Careful Merlin." Arthur says as they lower Gwen to the ground. Arthur laid down some blankets against a tree so Gwen will be supported until she wakes.

"Can you go and get my medicine bag from my saddle please, Arthur? Her wrists need treating straight away."

"Of course." Arthur says, looking down at Gwen before going to the horses. Merlin picks up Gwen's wrists and mumbles a small incantation; this causes Gwen's wrists to glow golden for a moment before fading.

Merlin breathes again, safe in the knowledge that there is no magic or poison in her wounds. Arthur returns with the bag and hands it Merlin. He goes to the fire to check on how much wood is catching before turning back. He kneels down beside Gwen, stroking her cheek.

"What do we do, Merlin?" Arthur asks, his voice small. "She cannot see anything so is going to struggle a lot."

"We will find something, Arthur." Merlin says, not convinced by his words.

"Can we? This is magic, Merlin."

"We do not know that." Merlin says, pulling out a small bottle from the bag and removing the cork. "Can you hold her wrist please?"

Arthur reaches over and holds Gwen's left wrist in his hands. Merlin pours a few drops over the wounds on the wrist before using a small piece of cloth to help rub it across the broken skin.

Gwen starts moving slightly as Merlin rubs another layer of ointment in.

"Arthur, talk to her. She cannot see so will rely on her hearing when she wakes." Merlin says, going to his bag to extract the bandages.

Arthur kneels closer to his love and strokes the hair away from her face.

"Guinevere. Remain as still as you can. You are safe and will not be hurt anymore. I will protect you; something I should have done before." He leans down and places a tender kiss on Gwen's forehead and when he withdraws, sees her eyes open. They remain open for a moment, moving around before closing again and a tear falling out of the corner. Arthur notices this and wipes it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm frightened, Arthur." Gwen whispers, hissing in pain suddenly when Merlin begins to tightly wrap up her left wrist.

"Why, Guinevere?" Arthur asks, partially knowing the answer already but wanting her view. He places his hand comfortingly on her cheek.

"I am never going to be able to see again. I cannot manage as it is and it has only just happened. How am I going to live?" Gwen then breaks down, turning her face away from Arthur and allow tears to burn their way through her ruined eyes.

"Guinevere." Arthur says, trying to draw her back but failing. He stands and walks away, trying to temper the anger bubbling within for what his half-sister has done and how it has made Gwen feel.

Merlin looks up to Arthur to see if he is alright and seeing that he isn't, he leaves him to cool off.

"Gwen." Merlin says, tying up the bandage on her left wrist and placing it down in her lap. "I know everything seems hopeless right now but we will find a way to cure you."

Gwen sniffles and shakes her head.

"I cannot even look at you to tell whether you are saying the truth or not because of what Morgana has done. She used her repulsive magic to take away my eyesight so I could never see Arthur again. Why would she do something that? What did I ever do to her?" Gwen breaths a few times, taming her tears. "I cannot cry without my eyes burning as if pokers are being shoved in them, Merlin. How can I live like this?"

"I will be here every step of the way, so will Gaius. You know for sure that Arthur will not leave you." Merlin says, standing and moving over so he can do Gwen's other wrist.

Gwen turns slowly and looks to where she hopes Merlin will be. Instead, she is about a foot to the left of where Merlin is.

"Merlin, he cannot be with me when I am like this. No one will accept their Prince with a blinded commoner. I could never help the Kingdom if I became his Queen." Gwen says, bunching up her tattered skirts in her left hand; a coping mechanism.

"Do not say that Gwen." Merlin says, applying the ointment to the wounds and apologises when Gwen gasps in pain. "Arthur will do everything in his power to help you get better; just like Gaius and I will. We will find a way of reversing this, I promise."

Gwen and Merlin are silent for some time after whilst Merlin treats Gwen's wrists. Arthur remains away from Gwen, instead focussing on cooking supper for them all.

"Merlin," Gwen mumbles when she feels him tying the second bandage. "where is Arthur?"

Merlin turns around and sees Arthur with his back to them, stirring that contents in the pot over the fire.

"He is about 10 paces away at the fire." Merlin says, turning back and finishes his job. "There, all done."

"Why is he over there?"

Merlin sighs quietly.

"I heard that, Merlin." Gwen comments and Merlin immediately looks guilty despite Gwen not being able to see him.

"Sorry, Gwen. Arthur just is not taking it well. He feels like he should have protected you better."

"He could not have prevented this." Gwen says, closing her eyes and bowing her head. She shivers slightly and places her hands on her upper arms. She raises her knees so they are against her chest.

"Do you want another blanket, Gwen?" Merlin asks, placing a hand on Gwen's knee. She nods.

"Yes please."

Merlin turns around and sees Arthur sitting with his head in his hands.

"Arthur, could you get Gwen another blanket please?"

Arthur stands and goes to the pile of bags on the other side of the fire. He picks up his blanket and walks over to Merlin. He throws it when he is three or four paces away and then goes back to the fire.

Merlin tuts and unravels the blanket. He drapes it over Gwen's body loosely for now.

"I just need to do some more checks. Gaius will look you over thoroughly tomorrow morning back home but I need to make sure nothing will happen tonight."

Gwen nods and allows Merlin to do what he needs to; temperature, pulse, throat and her eyes. She winces and moves away when he touches the raw skin around her eyes.

"Gwen, I need to check them." Merlin says, waiting for Gwen to relax. But Gwen continues to scamper backwards. Her back hits the tree hard but she pays no heed to the pain, instead changing direction and going back a few paces. "Gwen, it is alright."

"I do not know whether you are actually Merlin or if you are actually helping me." Gwen says, hiding her face to prevent him touching it again.

"It is me, Gwen." Merlin says, moving very slightly closer to his best friend. "Trust me, I am trying to help you."

Arthur hears the exchange from his place by the fire and stands, turning to watch them.

"Gwen, please. I need to make sure no more harm can come to your eyes." Merlin says. Gwen violently shakes her head.

Arthur walks over and places his hand on Merlin's shoulder as if to assure him that he will help.

"Guinevere, let us help you." he says, softly.

"There is no point: this cannot be changed."

"It can, Guinevere." Arthur says, moving closer and placing his hand on hers. "Let us help you now so Gaius will be able to help you progress and get better."

"Stop being nice to me when you know nothing can help me. Morgana used her magic to do this for a reason." Gwen says, miserably.

"A reason that has no justification other than the fact she is illegitimate for the throne she wants." Arthur places his hand on Gwen's cheek, forcing her to lift her face. "Let me help you, Guinevere. I love you far too much to let you suffer."

Gwen slowly opens her eyes and looks in front of her; into Arthur's eyes.

"I love you so much, Guinevere. Let us help you get better." Arthur whispers. Gwen moves her eyes back and forth in the hope that there is a chance her sight will suddenly return but nothing happens. She takes in a deep breath and bows her head slightly, colliding her forehead gently against Arthur's.

"Help me." Gwen mumbles, pain in her tone of voice. Arthur gathers Gwen to him and holds her tight.

"I will help you every step of the way."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Back in Camelot

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews on the first chapter - as always it means a lot to know you are enjoying reading my stories! There may be a gap between this update and the next because I am very busy - very sorry if that is the case!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

"We should think about moving soon." Merlin says the next morning as he collects the bowls in from their breakfast. "Gwen, have you eaten anything?" He sees her sitting by her tree, blanket around her body and bowl in her hands, resting in her lap.

Gwen holds up her bowl and it appears as if nothing has been eaten. Merlin kneels beside her and places a hand over hers.

"You want us to help you but you will not help yourself if you do not eat." Merlin says softly and Gwen sighs.

"I cannot do it, Merlin. My sense of direction is not the same. I keep missing." Gwen says, signalling for Merlin to take the bowl. However, he places the two bowls in his hand to the side and then takes Gwen's.

"Let me help you, Gwen. You need your strength for the journey back." Merlin says and picks up the spoon.

"I am not a child, Merlin." Gwen protests.

"I know. Instead you are my best friend who needs help. I know you would not want Arthur doing this." Merlin points out and sees Gwen tense for a moment.

"Alright." Gwen relents after a moment of thought.

Merlin begins to slowly spoon Gwen's breakfast into her mouth to Gwen's gratitude. Arthur, from his place by the horses, sees what Merlin is doing for his love and smiles slightly.

 _'I have no idea what any of us would do without Merlin's help.'_ he thinks, tying his bed roll to his horse. Arthur looks back at his brother and lover and feels a deep sadness. _'I should have protected her and then Morgana would not have done this.'_

The sadness quickly converts to anger and Arthur goes over to a tree, punching the trunk hard. He immediately regrets his action as his hand radiates pulsing pain and he spits multiple profanities.

"Arthur?" Gwen's voice floats over to him, concerned at the strong of words that has just come from, what she assumes is, his direction.

"Sorry." Arthur says and cradles his hand, trying to assess the damage.

Merlin finishes feeding Gwen and stands, picking up the other bowls.

"I will be back in a moment, Gwen."

He walks over to the stream and places the bowls beside the pot that quickly needs rinsing before being added to his horse. Merlin then goes over to Arthur and takes his injured hand in his own.

"Ouch, Merlin!" Arthur exclaims as Merlin presses around his hand.

"What exactly did you do?" Merlin mumbles, not wanting to alarm Gwen in any way.

"I got angry again. I was looking at how you were helping Guinevere and became even more frustrated with Morgana." Arthur says, running his good hand over his face.

"Nothing seems broken, it will just hurt for a while." Merlin says, releasing Arthur's hand. "We will change this, Arthur. We will cure Gwen."

"I hope you are right, Merlin."

...

"Someone fetch Gaius immediately. Send him to my chambers." Arthur orders a guard when he rides back through the gates. Gwen asleep in his arms when they stop moving and are greeted by Gwaine, Leon and Percival in the courtyard.

"What happened?" Gwaine asks, helping to lift Gwen down whilst Arthur dismounts.

"Morgana." Merlin explains, dismounting his own horse and shouldering his medicine bag. "Percival, could you get someone to sort these out please? I need to sort something out and then go with him."

"Of course. I will be along as soon as I can." Percival says, taking the reins of the horses in his hands and walking off.

Arthur goes to Gwaine and holds Gwen in his arms. Gwaine places her head on Arthur's shoulder in a more comfortable position and drapes a blanket over her body. Merlin discusses some things with Leon and they go off together.

"What did Morgana do to her?" Gwaine asks as they walk into the castle. Arthur takes in a deep breath and tightens his grip of Gwen slightly. They ascend up multiple staircases before Arthur responds.

"You will find out soon enough, when she wakes." he says. They enter the corridor for Arthur's chambers and Gwaine jogs ahead to open the door.

"Thank you." Arthur says, heading straight for his bed. Gwaine follows and removes the blanket from Gwen's body as she is lowered on top of the sheets.

"What has happened to her wrists?" Gwaine asks, noticing the bandages.

"Shackles. Very tight and they had spikes facing inwards so there were wounds that were quickly infected. Merlin reassures that the wounds will heal without any complications or consequences." Arthur says, going over to his table and bringing around two chairs. He places them beside the bed and signals for Gwaine to take a seat, which he does.

"Was there any other damage?" Gwaine asks, looking at the woman he considers a sister. Arthur swallows thickly and looks away. That is when Gwaine notices the raw and irritated skin around Gwen's closed eyes. "What did Morgana do?"

Arthur does not respond, keeping his back to Gwaine as tears consume his vision and a blockage seems to form in his throat.

"Arthur? What did Morgana do?" Gwaine ask again, standing and walking over to his friend. Arthur takes in a deep breath in an attempt to withhold his emotions but fails. For the first time, Gwaine sees Arthur cry and it saddens him greatly. He quickly goes over and embraces his brother-in-arms; holding him silently as he lets out his emotions.

After a few minutes, the doors to the Prince's chambers open and Arthur swiftly withdraws from Gwaine's arms to try and compose himself. Merlin notices Arthur's state and looks at Gaius.

"You focus on Gwen. I will talk to Arthur."

Merlin goes over to Arthur and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur." he says and is surprised when Arthur rests his head on his shoulder, crying into it. Merlin immediately holds on to Arthur and just stands there. Gwaine watches Gaius and occasionally asks him questions.

"What has happened to her eyes?" Gwaine asks as Gaius unwraps the bandages around Gwen's wrists.

"Has Arthur explained it at all to you?" Gaius asks, knowing what Merlin has told him.

"Only about her wrists; something I know will heal." Gwaine says, knowing from experience. Before Gaius can explain, Gwen wakes, opening her eyes for a moment before shutting the again, and immediately shrinks away from the hands that do not yet have a voice, sitting up.

"Gwen, it is alright." Gaius says, reassuring Gwen. "You are back in Camelot now."

"Who else is here?" Gwen asks, loosening her posture very slightly but keeping her eyes closed. Gwaine frowns and looks at Gaius.

"Hello Esmerelda." Gwaine says softly, taking one of Gwen's hands in his own.

"Gwaine?"

"Bet you are glad that you can see this dashing face again." he says cheekily, not realising exactly what is wrong. Gwen seems to stop breathing and Gaius pushes Gwaine back very slightly.

"Gwaine," Gaius says quietly to the knight. "Morgana blinded her. She cannot see."

Gwaine goes silent, the slight smile on his face vanishes. Gwen feels like she wants to cry but decides against it.

 _'I cannot deal with that searing pain right now.'_

"We will help her but we just are not sure how, yet." Gaius explains.

"Has Elyan been told?" Gwen asks, feeling the covers beneath her hands to get a sense of where she is.

 _'Must be Arthur's room. These feel like the sheets I used to change his bedding a few days ago ... I think.'_

Merlin hears Gwen and allows Arthur to calm himself down more before he lifts his head.

"I told Leon to go and find him and tell him before he sees you. We know how he can act irrationally sometimes." the warlock says.

"I want him here. I want Arthur here too." Gwen says, unsure whether her love is there or not.

Arthur sniffs and wipes his face before he takes a deep breath.

"Is Arthur here?" Gwen says, holding her arms.

"I'm here, my love." Arthur says after a moment and climbs onto the bed beside Gwen. She turns to her right so she can rest against Arthur. He wraps his arms tightly around her and kisses her forehead. "I am not going to leave you."

Merlin smiles sadly at his friends and then looks at Gaius who is frowning. He goes over to the physician.

"What is wrong, Gaius?"

"To know if I can actually help her, I need to see her eyes."

Both men look at Gwen who is within Arthur's arms, looking much more comfortable than before.

"Gwen?" Merlin asks, grabbing her attention. "We need to look at your eyes."

Gwen stiffens in Arthur's arms and he immediately notices.

"Let Gaius and Merlin look at your eyes, Guinevere." Arthur whispers. "That way we can find the best way to help you."

Gwen concedes and slowly opens her eyes. Gwaine withholds his gasp of astonishment at the sight of Gwen's eyes.

"I have read about this spell before." Gaius says, slightly recognising what has been done. "Sorcerers would use it to blind their enemies so they could not harm them."

"Is there a cure?" Arthur asks.

"I am not sure. I will have to find the book that describes it." Gaius says. "Can you sit up for me, my dear?"

Arthur helps Gwen to sit up, placing some of his pillows behind her back to keep her upright. Gaius takes a gentle hold of Gwen's chin and turns her face towards him.

"Just relax, Gwen. It may hurt but I need to do this." Gaius says and goes into his medicine bag to find something.

Gwen holds her hand out, in the general direction of Arthur for him to take it. Arthur immediately grasps it and kisses her palm.

"Here we go, Gwen." Gaius says and places some ointment on to a scrap of cloth to clean the raw skin to ensure it remains clear from infection. "Just relax and stay calm."

...

"She should sleep through the night." Gaius says late that evening to Arthur, Merlin and Elyan. She had been bathed and dressed into her nightgown by fellow serving girls an hour previously and had been assisted in eating some meats, cheeses and fruits.

"How could Morgana do this?" Elyan asks, arms crossed over his chest as he looks at his sister.

"We have been asking ourselves the same question since we found her." Arthur says, pushing Gwen's hair away from her forehead and then kissing her temple before straightening up and tucking the covers around her small frame.

"Until now, I never realised just how much you cared for my sister." Elyan says as Arthur sits in one of the chairs beside the bed.

"I do not just care for her, Elyan. I love Guinevere with my entire being."

Elyan goes over and sits next to Arthur.

"What is going to happen now?" Elyan asks.

"I am going to stick by Guinevere, regardless of what happens. She is everything to me and I am going to help her through this." Arthur says, firmly.

"You would defy all odds for her?" Elyan asks, slightly surprised.

"We have done so thus far. Why not the rest of our lives?" Arthur says, a small smile on his face.

...

"We did find her, Father." Arthur says, the next morning, as he sits in the chair next to Uther's regular one. It seems that he is once again unresponsive. "Morgana did take her and it is worse than we thought."

Arthur drops his head for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths.

"What happened to Gwen?" Uther croaks. Arthur raises his head and sees his Father's gaze locked on him.

"Morgana has blinded her. She cannot see anything."

Uther says nothing and Arthur drops his head again. What he does not expect is for his Father to reach out and bring Arthur's chair closer, then hugs his son to him.

"I am sorry, my boy." Uther says and holding Arthur tighter when he begins to cry once more. "Can it be changed?"

Arthur gives no reply other than his tears. Uther cannot conceive any memory of Arthur crying this way about anyone or anything since he was a child and fell off a small balcony; breaking a bone for the first time.

"I promise you that it will be alright in the end, Arthur." Uther says and kisses Arthur's head. "Your Gwen is very strong."

"I have no idea what to do." Arthur says, lifting up and away from his Father. He wipes his hands across his face to remove the tears. "She cannot see. Cannot currently feed or dress herself. I have to keep being positive for her whilst Gaius tries to find something but it is so hard because she has no hope of ever regaining her sight."

"Gaius knows many things and will find something, Arthur." Uther says, placing his hand upon Arthur's which is resting on the arm of his chair.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur asks, his brows furrowing.

"Because I have faith in you, in Gaius, and in her."

Arthur smiles weakly at Uther and hugs him.

"Thank you, Father."

...

"Arthur, can I go to your Father?" Gwen asks later that afternoon. She is sitting at his table, feeling the heat of the day upon her skin.

"I went to him this morning." Arthur says, looking up from his scroll of counsel meeting times. "He was alright, Guinevere."

"I know. I need to speak to him."

"Alright." Arthur says, placing down the scroll. He goes up to Gwen and kisses the top of her head.

"Could we go now?" Gwen asks, hopeful. She looks up towards Arthur and the sight of her eyes saddens him again. However, he reigns it in after remembering his Father's words.

"Of course, my love." he says, helping her to stand and walk.

Gwen wraps her arm around Arthur's and places her spare hand just above his elbow for stability. They make their way out of Arthur's chambers and slowly make their way towards Uther's. Along the way, they bump into Gwaine who appears to be on his way to training. One look at Arthur shows just how distraught and tired the Prince is but he does not mention it. Arthur tells Gwen that Gwaine is approaching so she readies herself for the sound of his voice.

"My dear Esmerelda. You look absolutely radiant!" Gwaine says.

"Thank you, Gwaine. It is very kind of you." Gwen says, smiling very slightly.

"Not kind, honest. Must dash, I have training."

"Be careful!" Gwen shouts as Gwaine jogs off.

"Come on, hopefully Father will still be responsive."

...

"Father? Guinevere wanted to see you." Arthur says, holding Gwen's hand as he leans over Uther. Very luckily, Uther looks up and appears surprised. He nods and smiles very slightly, pointing to the chair beside him.

Arthur guides Gwen to sit down and places his hands on her shoulders from behind. Gwen reaches up and, after a few attempts, holds onto the hand that was on her right shoulder. She looks to her right hoping that she is looking at Uther; she is not but neither Uther or Arthur comment on it as it wold make Gwen uncomfortable.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Uther asks, looking at Gwen.

"I wanted to apologise." Gwen says, looking down for a moment. Arthur furrows his brow and squeezes Gwen's shoulder and hand.

"Why, my dear?"

"In my... condition, I can no longer help you. I can help no one anymore." Gwen says, drawing comfort from Arthur.

"It will get better, Gwen." Uther says and leans forward, although Gwen cannot see it. "I promise you."

"Thank you, my lord." Gwen says, not fully believing his words.

"Even if you cannot help me, Gwen, you could keep me company."

"You would not mind that?" Gwen asks, shocked and genuinely touched from the ailing King's words.

"I know I retreat back into myself." Uther says, leaning back in his chair.

"Having some company may help you, Father." Arthur points out.

"If you wish me to Sire, I would be more than happy. It would be nice to just sit and relax with someone where we can talk about things I may not have heard before." Gwen says.

Arthur smiles at his Father who smiles back.

"Then it is settled." Arthur says and kisses Gwen's temple. "Perhaps you could spend an hour or two together each day? I have training and counsel meetings so I could bring you here Guinevere whilst I am attending them?"

"I would like that. I would not be alone so I would not feel vulnerable." Gwen says and smiles.

Uther smiles and then runs his hand over his face.

"We shall leave you for now, Father." Arthur says and holds onto Gwen's hand as she stands. "You should rest and I am sure that Guinevere would not object either."

"Not at all, I am rather tired." Gwen says and begins to manoeuver around the chair. Uther takes hold of Gwen's hand suddenly, causing her to jump, and then kisses the top of her hand.

"Be careful, Gwen. Take care." Uther says, releasing her hand. Gwen smiles.

"Thank you, Uther. You too."

...

Arthur takes Gwen back to his chambers and guides her to the bed.

"Arthur, why am I still in your chambers? I could have the guest chambers next door, you realise." Gwen says as she climbs onto the bed. Arthur helps her to scoot backwards and pick up a blanket from the end of the bed.

"Next door I cannot see, or protect you if you need to be." Arthur says, draping the blanket over Gwen's lounging body. "In here I can assure that you are safe and protected."

Arthur kisses Gwen's forehead and ensures that the blanket is covering her small frame.

"Why are you still so loving towards me? You do know that there is next to no chance of my sight coming back so I am basically useless to you." Gwen says, looking straight at Arthur.

"You are not useless. I love you, Guinevere. Nothing can change that. I promised you that I would be here and love you; that will never change." Arthur says softly and fully kisses Gwen for what seems like the first time in days. Gwen raises her hands to cup Arthur's cheeks, her thumbs lovingly stroking his skin. Their lips move in sync with each other, gently moving against each other.

Gwen withdraws first, a few minutes later, very breathless and eyes shut. Arthur strokes her cheek in an attempt to get her to open her eyes but Gwen remains stubborn and keeps them shut.

"Trust me, Guinevere." Arthur whispers, kissing her lips once more. "Open your eyes for me."

"It would ruin the moment." Gwen whispers back.

"No, Guinevere. The only thing that could ruin this is if Merlin were to walk in." Arthur says.

Gwen inhales strongly before slowly exhaling and opening her eyes. Despite the knowledge that she cannot see him, Arthur smiles as he looks into her eyes.

"I promise you, Guinevere," Arthur says slightly louder, stroking her cheeks. "that I will stop at nothing for you to regain your sight."

"You cannot make a promise like that, Arthur."

"I can, and I just have." Arthur says simply. He leans forward and rests his forehead against Gwen's. "You mean far too much to me for nothing to be done. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Two Weeks On

**A/N: I'm back! Long time, no see! It has definitely been a while since the last update! Just finished performing my school show of** ** _Pendragon_** **where I was Lady of the Lake which has taken up my time. Such good fun but very, very busy! I managed to find the time in between my scenes to write this chapter bit by bit - took a while but I got there in the end!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your previous reviews on this story and others - it always means a lot.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

2 weeks later...

"This is completely impossible!" Arthur shouts as he slams his worn leather gloves down onto the table in his chambers. Merlin looks up at him from where he is polishing a pair of Arthur's boots on the floor by the fireplace.

"Still nothing?" the warlock asks, placing his brush and the boot that are in his hands down to his left. Arthur runs his hands over his hair and then over his dirt-stricken face and scratchy beard.

"There is no trace of her anywhere from what we have found. You would think we would find something at least, a whisper or a snippet of information, but there is absolutely nothing. It seems like she has completely vanished from the land without a trace or even a hint as to where she has gone." Arthur says, anger bubbling in his tone. He rubs his hand over his eyes once more, before dropping his hand.

The Crown Prince then walks over to Merlin and sits beside him, looking into the fire that is dancing on the logs before him and feeling the welcome heat that is washing over them. Heat that Arthur has only received from fires over the previous nights. Merlin looks at his friend, sorrow embedded in his eyes.

"How far have you gone this time?" Merlin asks, unable to remember what Arthur had told him a few days previously.

"Over the past three days we have gone to the eastern boarders and back. We stopped along the way for news of Morgana and her activities but there has been nothing. Before, it was five days to the western borders and back with the same thing; nothing. It seems that she has disappeared since kidnapping Guinevere."

Merlin places his hand on Arthur's mail covered shoulder. Though Arthur cannot feel it, he appreciates the gesture none-the-less; especially since it is from his friend.

"We will find her, Arthur. We will reverse what happened to Gwen." Merlin says, trying to reassure himself and Arthur.

"Will we? I promised Guinevere that we would do whatever it took for her to regain her sight." Arthur says, drawing his knees up further to his chest and bowing his head.

"If we cannot find Morgana, I promise you that we will find something else to help cure Gwen. She will not remain like this forever." Merlin says and looks at his friend displaying rare emotions.

"How has Guinevere been?" Arthur asks after a moment.

"Fine, as far as I am aware. We applied the last amount of ointment for the time being to her eyes; the red, raw skin has all but vanished now so she looks pretty much like her old self. She was having a bath about an hour ago so will be next door relaxing at the moment. Elaine is with her so she is not alone. Her supper will not be much longer."

Arthur nods and then stands, shifting the mail on his shoulders.

"Can you help me with this please?" Arthur asks, now removing his belt from his waist and put it down.

Merlin stands and goes to him, helping to remove the heavy mail. He places it down on the table as Arthur walks over to his wardrobe, extracting a fresh shirt. Arthur removes his current shirt and replaces it with his white one; Gwen's favourite.

"How about my father? Has he been alright?" Arthur asks.

"He has had no episodes. He spent some time with Gwen yesterday and I walked in on him laughing which was a surprise."

"Laughing? That is certainly a surprise. Although, I am just glad that he was happy and conversing with Guinevere."

Arthur sits on his bed and removes his boots, placing them down so Merlin can pick them up and clean them later on. He sighs for a moment before straightening up. Merlin sees this and frowns for a moment.

"If you want, I can go and have a look in some of the books Gaius has?" Merlin suggests after a moment of hesitation. "He has one or two books of magical inflicted illnesses and there could be something on this that could help Gwen. "

Arthur looks at Merlin.

"You would do that?" Arthur asks, looking straight at the warlock.

"Of course. Gwen is practically my sister and she is a huge part of both of our lives. We will save her." Merlin says and smiles. This then turns into another frown.

"Now, before you go and see your love, you need to clean that face of yours. You also need a shave and you have dirt all over that needs to go. Gwen may not be able to see it, but she will certainly feel it."

"That is true. Would you mind fetching me some warm water please? It will help get the dirt off easier than cold." Arthur says, going towards his wardrobe to remove his bowl and flannel from the top shelf.

"Of course. I will not be long." Merlin says, walking over towards the door to the room.

"You had better not be, Merlin. I really need to be with Guinevere." Arthur says, placing the bowl down on the table with the flannel draped over the side.

"I know, Arthur. Gwen really wants to be with you too." Merlin smiles and then disappears, leaving Arthur to collect himself before seeing his love.

...

"I have missed you so much." Gwen says as she lays between Arthur's legs, her back against his chest, before the roaring fire late that evening in Gwen's new chambers; the rooms beside Arthur's. Arthur has his arms wrapped around her small frame as he holds her close.

"I've missed you too." Arthur whispers into her ear, kissing Gwen's temple. He holds her slightly closer and Gwen relaxes further.

"It has been hard without you." Gwen says, holding one of Arthur's hands in her own, linking her fingers with his. "I know it has only been three days this time but when you are here you make sure I am safe. I feel like I cannot be hugely safe when you are not with me."

"Merlin is here when I am gone." Arthur points out.

"It is does not feel the same, though. Merlin is a big part of my life but I feel that you are perhaps the one I rely on most." Gwen says. She tilts her head back and stares her lifeless eyes into where she hopes Arthur's are. "You do realise that you do not have to go out like you do in search of Morgana."

"I do, Guinevere. If we find Morgana, we get your sight back."

"No, Arthur. All you are doing is wearing yourself out trying to search for someone who cannot and will not be found. Besides, I am managing as well as I can being blind."

"You still need help to do many things, Guinevere. Walking around anywhere included. You have only just come to terms with feeding yourself." Arthur says, stroking Gwen's cheek.

"I would rather ensure that you are safe than restore my sight, Arthur. You mean far too much to me."

"So do you which is why I am trying to help you regain your sight." Arthur says, trying to reason with his love.

Gwen sits forward and attempts to stand. As she does, Arthur quickly grabs her and assists her. She turns around and looks up towards where she hopes Arthur's face is.

"Arthur, I may no longer be able to see the love you hold for me in your face, or watch flames dance upon logs but that does not matter when I am with you."

Arthur brings up one of Gwen's hands to his cheeks.

"I cannot let you be this way for the remainder of your life. I want you to see the love I hold for you, to see the flowers blooming in the gardens, to see the sun set over the horizon. Things that you should be seeing."

Gwen bows her head for a moment before looking up again.

"Believe me Arthur, I want to be able to see those things. However, if I were to choose between my sight or your safety, you would be the top choice."

Arthur sighs and kisses Gwen's forehead.

"I will not be winning this conversation tonight, will I?" he says. Gwen laughs slightly.

"Not at all." Gwen says with a smile. "Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?"

"Not at all." Arthur says, echoing Gwen's words. He guides her towards the bed in her chambers. "I will go and tell a guard to fetch Elaine for you."

Arthur kisses Gwen's forehead and goes to her door. He sees Elyan standing guard outside the door.

"Ah, Elyan. Good to see you." Arthur says which causes the knight to turn around.

"You too, Arthur. Is Gwen alright?" he asks, brotherly concern taking over.

"She is fine. She would like to change, however. I was wondering if you would not mind finding Elaine for her?" Arthur asks. Elyan smiles and nods slightly.

"I would not mind helping her, if she is comfortable with it. I have done it many times in the past."

Arthur turns his head back into the room.

"Guinevere, would you prefer Elaine or Elyan to help you? Elyan is here and offering his services." Arthur says. He sees Gwen ponder it for a moment before coming to a decision.

"As long as he is alright with it, I do not mind Elyan helping me." Gwen says. Arthur nods and turns back to Elyan.

"Come on in. I will be next door."

...

"What is going to happen in the future?" Gwen asks as she lays in Arthur's arms soon after an eventful time trying to change with Elyan. Her positive attitude has depleted as her energy escapes her.

"I have told you before; we will be together." Arthur says, gently running his hand over Gwen's shoulder.

 _'I know it is hard for her, but she should have faith.'_ Arthur thinks, almost selfishly.

"That does not seem like a possibility anymore, Arthur." Gwen says, her voice almost a whisper. "The people would not accept me the way I am. How can a Princess, or a Queen, rule if she cannot see at all?"

"We would be fine. You would be fine." Arthur mumbles, only half believing his words at this moment in time.

"Arthur, my duty as your wife would be to produce heirs. How can I do that knowing that I will never see my children grow up?" Gwen's breath hitches as she tries to contain her tears. She buries her cheek further into Arthur's chest in an attempt to draw comfort from him. "They would hate having a blind mother. I would hate myself for not being able to see them, to ensure they are safe. What kind of mother could I be?"

"You will be an amazing mother one day, Guinevere. You will watch our children grow up, from the moment of their birth onwards." Arthur pulls her closer and hugs her tight. Gwen moves upwards and buries her face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

"You have too much faith in Morgana restoring my sight." Gwen says, her voice vibrating against his skin.

"No, I do not." Arthur replies and kisses Gwen's forehead. "I have faith in you, my love. If you have faith in yourself, your sight will be restored soon."

Gwen breaks out a small smile and leans up, successfully kissing Arthur's jaw on her second attempt before settling her head back down.

"I love you, Arthur." she says.

"I love you too, Guinevere. Sweet dreams, my love."

...

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius asks as he notices Merlin up in the top shelves; where the magical illness books are stored.

"I am looking for something that could help Gwen."

"Do you think the spell that Morgana used on Gwen is in one of those books?" Gaius asks, slight surprise in his tone.

"I hope so and there is no harm in looking for a possible cure." Merlin says, holding five or six different books in his arms as he walks down the small staircase. When he reaches the bottom, he heads over to the table and places all of the books down. He reaches for a cup and the pitcher and pours himself some water. Merlin then sits down on one of the benches and opens the cover of the first book.

"I do hope you find something, Merlin." the old physician says honestly, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin turns around quickly and smiles.

"Me too. I cannot bear the idea that Gwen will have to be dependant on someone else. She has been so stubborn over the years and ensured she did things for herself and help other people; I want her to feel independent again. She is practically my sister, it is the least I can do for her." Merlin then turns back around and looks at the beginning.

"I can understand that." Gaius says and looks at the first pages of the book in front of Merlin. "You will not find anything in that one, Merlin."

"Why not?" Merlin asks, not looking up this time as he observes the writing.

"That is one I have studied many times before. There is not anything on blindness spells from what I remember." Gaius says, solemnly.

"I am going to check anyway, Gaius. But thank you for the warning."

"You do what you need to do, Merlin. Just do not overwork yourself." Gaius walks over to his medicine bag that is hanging beside the door and brings it over to the table Merlin is sitting at.

"Where do you have to go?" Merlin asks, momentarily looking up from the book.

"I have to see Mirim. He fell the other day and burnt his hand very badly in his fire. I need to apply another round of ointment before the morning when we will change his dressings. It will not take long. If you are in your room when get back, do not stay up too late. You do still need to work tomorrow."

"I know. Try not to stay out too late."

...

Arthur lays in bed awake in the middle of the night, Gwen's sleeping form curled into him, unable to sleep. His hand gently runs up and down Gwen's arm as her warm breath washes over his neck.

 _'I will not rest to find a cure for you, Guinevere. You may not fully believe it, but we will be together.'_

He looks to his right, out of the window where the light of the moon is illuminating the glass, making it glint.

 _'You will be able to see these things again if it is the last thing I do. You deserve to see the beauty of the world as I see in the beauty in you.'_

He turns his head so his nose rests on top of Gwen's head. He breathes in her calming lavender scent and begins to feel slightly more at ease.

"Words will never express how much I love you." he whispers. "But my actions can show something. You will get your sight back, I promise."

...

"I do often wonder what it would be like to live the rest of my life like this." Gwen says the next morning as she sits with Uther whilst Arthur is in a counsel meeting. Her hands are twisting together and Uther can see slight conflict on her face.

"You should not think of such things, Gwen." Uther says, watching her hands. "You will regain your sight one day."

"That is what Arthur constantly says. It is what everyone says but that is thinking too hopefully." Gwen closes her eyes, not making any difference to her vision, and sighs.

"It may be thinking hopefully but it is the hope that you can see again. Is that so bad?" Uther says, trying to reason.

"I feel like you are not necessarily listening to me, or that anyone is for that matter. I will not be regaining my sight any time soon. That is a fact that people must face." Gwen says, keeping a calm tone. Uther looks at her with a look of astonishment.

"You should not say such things, my dear. You should think more uplifting thoughts."

"I am trying to be realistic, my lord. My sight may never return and I should prepare myself for that to happen." Gwen leans back in her chair, resting against the hard wood. Her heart flutters in her chest as she grows slightly anxious.

 _'I feel like I am expressing all of my inner feelings. I really should reign it in.'_ Gwen thinks and bows her head.

"Gwen, my son has promised to return your sight. He will stop at nothing to ensure that his promise is fulfilled." the old King says, patting Gwen's hands which stops the movement. She turns her face up towards Uther then back down.

"Father like Son." Gwen mumbles quietly but Uther manages to hear it.

"We may be Pendragons, miserable, powerful and ruthless, but we do sometimes speak the truth." Uther says, sitting back in his chair.

"All Pendragons are stubborn." Gwen says which causes Uther to chuckle slightly.

"Indeed we are, my dear."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reveal

**A/N: Hello again! It has been a while, hasn't it! I've been very, very busy recently and had a lot on my mind so haven't had much time to write until now. But that doesn't matter at the moment! Although, do be pre-warned - I have exams coming up next month so most of my time is/will be dominated by revision!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your previous reviews! They mean a lot.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

"It has been a month since I last said this, Arthur, but perhaps you should just give up." Gwen says as Arthur sits at the table in his chambers observing the maps of his Kingdom that are laid out in front of him. Gwen sits on a chair facing his direction, her hands neatly folded upon her lap.

Arthur looks up from the maps at Gwen with shock, even though she cannot see it.

"Guinevere, I will continue saying it regardless of what you think. I will find a way to regain your sight." Arthur says softly, before glancing back down at his maps.

"Morgana refuses to be found, Arthur." Gwen reasons. "It appears that she is the only one who knows how to break the spell she placed on me. It is powerful magic that will not be undone any time soon."

"It will be undone soon, Guinevere. You have dealt with this for long enough." Arthur says.

"Like Father like Son." Gwen mumbles and takes a deep breath in.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks, confusion in his tone. He looks up at Gwen.

"You and your Father are very stubborn men." Gwen explains, a small smile on her face. Arthur smiles too and then nods.

"Common trait amongst Pendragons unfortunately, my love."

"That is what your Father said too." Gwen says, leaning further back in the chair. "But, it is one of many reasons why I love you."

Arthur smiles and walks around to Gwen's chair. She hears his footsteps and turns her head to where she believes Arthur is. She feels him take her left hand in his and reverently place a tender kiss on it.

"It is also one of the many reasons I love you, Guinevere. You are very stubborn sometimes."

"Thank you." Gwen says and sticks her tongue out.

...

"Merlin, stop looking in those books." Gaius warns as he sees his young charge's head slowly, and continuously, drop due to the large lack of sleep he has had searching for a cure for Gwen.

"I have to find something Gaius. This has gone on too long and we cannot find Morgana." Merlin says, closing the book and rubbing a hand over his face. "I have to find something to do myself."

"Did Kilgharrah tell you that?" Gaius asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he was very cryptic as per usual. However, he did say that unless we restore Gwen's sight, the future that is predicted for her and Arthur will not come to pass."

"Did he say why?" Gaius asks.

Merlin sighs and drops his head.

"Morgana would find Gwen when she was at her most vulnerable and kill her. The future she will have with Arthur will cease to exist."

There is silence between them.

"Have you told Arthur about this?" Gaius asks, quietly.

"How can I? I have not even told him that I have magic so I cannot just go up to him and say that I have spoken with the dragon he believes he killed."

"I know it is hard, Merlin. But, perhaps now is the right time?"

Merlin takes a few deep breaths.

"Maybe it is." Merlin says, his voice wobbling.

"He will understand, Merlin. If you do it when Gwen is there, she will soothe him." Gaius says, patting Merlin's shoulder.

"When should I do it then?"

"Now."

...

Arthur finishes looking at the maps in his hands before placing them down on his desk. A knock sounds at the door and he turns.

"Enter." he projects. He sees Merlin walk in and smiles slightly. "Merlin, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you and I would prefer to do it when Gwen is here." Merlin says which confuses Arthur.

"Is something the matter, Merlin?" Gwen asks, furrowing her brows. Merlin goes over to Gwen and places his hand on her shoulder.

"It depends on what you think, what _both_ of you think." Merlin says and then signals towards a chair for Arthur, his regular seat at the head of the table.

"Is it that bad that you do not trust me enough to tell me on my own?" Arthur asks, slightly hurt as he walks over and sits in his chair. Merlin goes over and stands by the door, ready to leave if he needs to. Gwen holds up her hand and Arthur takes it, holding onto it.

"This is not in any way easy for me." Merlin starts, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Trust me, I did not want to keep this from you but I have had no other choice."

"Merlin, you can just tell us you know." Arthur says.

"Arthur!" Gwen scolds. "Continue at our own pace, Merlin." she says.

"Thank you, Gwen." Merlin says and shuffles on the spot. Arthur looks at him, concern in his blue eyes.

"This is a secret I have had to keep all of my life and I beg that you do not hate me or see my as any different than before." Merlin says and quickly wipes his eyes. "I am a... a..."

Merlin struggles to speak and once again has to wipe his eyes. He gathers his courage and takes another strong but shaky breath.

"I am a sorcerer."

Arthur and Gwen's mouths drop open as silence takes over for a moment.

"You are a sorcerer?" Arthur asks, not quite believing what he has just heard.

"I am so sorry I did not tell you sooner." Merlin says, taking a step back.

"You have been a sorcerer all this time and never told me?" Arthur slowly stands and raises his voice. "Did you not trust me in any way, at all?"

"I never felt I could tell you. You are Uther Pendragon's son and neither of you have displayed love of magic! How could I be sure that either of you would allow me to live? If Uther found out, I would have been executed on the spot!" Merlin says, allowing his tears to flow freely as he shouts at his best friend. Gwen sits in her chair, listening to her best friend and love fight.

"You could have trusted me!" Arthur says.

"Could I? How could I be sure that you were not going to execute me?!"

Arthur says nothing for a moment, feeling Gwen's hand slip into his own after brushing his hand in an attempt to find it.

"You could not be sure." Arthur says quietly and looks down at Gwen before looking at the newly revealed sorcerer again. "Why are you telling us now?"

"I think I know a way to restore Gwen's sight and there are things I need to explain that involve magic." Merlin says, wiping his face. Gwen hears him sniff and frowns.

"Do not cry, Merlin. You were protecting yourself and I would do the same." Gwen says and hears hurried steps. Merlin swiftly walks over and hugs Gwen, startling her for a moment before she relaxes and hugs him back. "You are practically another brother to me, Merlin. I could see you as no different regardless of who you are."

"Thank you, Gwen." Merlin says into Gwen's shoulder before withdrawing a moment later. He stands fully and turns to Arthur. For a moment, they stand awkwardly facing each other.

Then, suddenly, Arthur grabs Merlin and draws him into a hug.

"I am sorry." he says, holding his best friend. Merlin hugs Arthur back.

"I will admit that I was expecting much worse." Merlin says and backs away, rubbing his face and then taking in a deep breath. "Although, you may not like what I need to say next so please sit down."

Arthur obeys and Merlin goes back around the table to where he was standing before.

"The dragon you believed you dealt a mortal blow is not dead and I talk to him often." Merlin suddenly blurts out. Arthur's eyes widen.

"But only a Dragonlord can do that, surely."

"Well, you are looking at one." Merlin says, holding his arms out for a moment.

"You have a lot of secrets, Merlin." Arthur comments and receives a small pinch from Gwen.

"I know but we can discuss that later. Anyway, I spoke to him about Gwen and what Morgana has done to her and wanted to know if there was a cure as nothing came up in any of Gaius' books."

"Go on." Arthur says, listening.

"He was very cryptic as he tends to be and said that unless we restore Gwen's sight, the future that is predicted for both of you will not come to pass as Morgana will strike when Gwen is vulnerable."

"What do you mean by strike, Merlin?" Gwen asks, not wanting Merlin to be vague about that particular detail.

"Kilgharrah said that when you are at your most vulnerable, Morgana will kill you unless we return your sight soon." Merlin says. Gwen's breath hitches for a moment and Arthur looks desperately at Merlin.

"Is there anything you can do at all?" he pleads.

"I hope I can. I am more powerful than Morgana is and I believe that I can reverse this enchantment."

"Can you try now?" Arthur asks.

"I need some more time and I also need your help, Arthur." Merlin says.

"My help? What do you need?"

Merlin steps forward and rests his hands on the table surface.

"I need the keys to the vault, keys that you have with you." Merlin says.

"Why the vault exactly?" Arthur asks.

"There is a book down there that is full of powerful enchantments. I will need it to find a counter-spell for Morgana's."

Arthur nods then stands. "Alright, we will go now. Guinevere, will you be alright? Leon and Gwaine are outside if you need them and we will not be gone very long."

"I will be fine, Arthur. Go. This is what you have been waiting for." Gwen says. Arthur smiles slightly and kisses her temple.

"I love you." he says, kissing her temple a second time.

"I love you too." Gwen replies and smiles.

Arthur goes over to his bedside table and extracts his keys from the top drawer.

"Let's go then, Merlin."

...

"Do you know what it is you are looking for?" Arthur asks as Merlin stands in the centre of the room with his eyes closed. He can see his eyeballs twitching and moving behind the closed eyelids. The Crown Prince feels slightly uneasy as he observes Merlin use magic, though it is not physically seen.

"I have an idea and I am following it." the young sorcerer says. "Ah ha!" Merlin opens his eyes and advance three shelves further into the vaults. Arthur holds the torch up high so it illuminates everything around them and so they can see where the book is.

They stop three quarters of the way down a stack of shelves to their left and look up.

"It is that one there. The one with the gold laced into the spine." Merlin says, pointing to it. He looks at Arthur. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Arthur says and steps back. Merlin looks up at the book, holding his hand out. In an instant, the book falls out of its place on the shelf and lands in Merlin's outstretched hand.

"This will hopefully help us to restore Gwen's sight." Merlin says, walking out back towards the centre of the room where a table stands. He places the dusty book down and begins to look through it.

In a matter of minutes, Merlin finds what he needs.

"Will this reverse Morgana's enchantment?" Arthur asks, looking at the strange language written onto the thin, fraying pages.

"It should do." Merlin says, reading the page.

"What does all of this say?"

Merlin scans down the rest of the page before replying.

"It explains what the spell is for and what it will do. It reverses most spells that are cast with dark magic. It is rarely used so the results have been unpredictable but I can control it." Merlin says and reads the next page. Half way down he stops and looks up suddenly.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asks, seeing his friend's reaction.

"Gwen will have to relive the spell." Merlin says, looking at Arthur. "This was clearly painful for her to endure, especially since Morgana enchanted her; the evidence was clear with the raw and painful skin around her eyes. To have her sight back, she will have to go through the same process."

Arthur drops his head and sighs.

"I promised her we would get her sight back, Merlin. I do not want to go back on that promise. However, I do not want to inflict pain upon her."

"The pain will fade quicker if I use some healing magic. I cannot erase the damage around her eyes as that would tamper with the spell and reverse the effects but it would help ease her." Merlin assures. Arthur looks at the book before looking back at Merlin and nodding.

"If it will allow her to be herself again, she would go through it." he says. "Guinevere thought she would live the rest of her life blind. I spoke to my Father and he said that she constantly mentioned that she was scared about that prospect."

"Scared? She never said that to us." Merlin says, memorising the spell and reading the rest of the content on it.

"She believes that we will not have future together because no one will accept a blind ruler. Despite all of my words and the support she has received from the people, it has not eased her fears."

"I should have revealed myself sooner." Merlin says, guilt sliding in.

"No, Merlin. Do not think like that. I will not have it and neither will Guinevere."

"Stubborn. You are both so stubborn." Merlin says.

"Indeed. I am a Pendragon and one day, so will Guinevere; it comes with us no matter what."

"I know that." Merlin says, closing the book. "I find it amazing how Gwen copes with you being you."

"She loves me for it." Arthur says, leading the way out of the vaults.

"I know. That is why when you are married in the future, I will feel a bit better to know that I will have someone else helping me with you."

Arthur laughs and hands the torch to Merlin as he locks the gate.

"I could not ask for anyone better than Guinevere." Arthur says, a smile gracing his lips and his heart fluttering at the thought of his beloved.

"Indeed. Although, I have no idea how she will react to seeing your ugly face once again." Merlin says cheekily and runs away. However, Arthur catches him up and playfully punches Merlin in the arm.

"Ow! I will be telling Gwen you abused me!" Merlin says, handing the torch back to Arthur.

"Go ahead. However, we have to be with her for you to do that so get a move on. I do not want her alone for too long in case something happens."

...

A loud bang.

A large crash.

A pained groan.

A sickening thud.

Silence.

The doors fly open.

Her heart races.

Light footsteps.

Her breathing turns rapid.

That evil laugh gives her chills...

Morgana Pendragon stands over her.

"Hello again, Gwen."

 **Endnote: Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Help Me

**A/N: Hello again! Been a little while since I updated! Although, I do have very good reason; revision for my GCSE exams coming up in under a week *yelp* So, please forgive me if updates are slow as obviously, the exams must come first!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and enjoyment/dedication to this story! For those who have messaged me a few times, you guys can stop now - the next chapter is here!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

Her heart thuds strongly in her chest as the cold voice cuts through her.

"Morgana. Why are you here?" Gwen asks, trying to keep her voice level.

"Oh, I wanted to see you." Morgana says, flippantly and sits herself down into Arthur's chair. "See how you were coping. I also thought you would want to see me."

Gwen frowns for a moment whilst the High Priestess cackles before turning her head towards Morgana's direction.

"I am quite content without seeing you, Morgana. I could go a thousand lifetimes without ever seeing you again." Gwen says and shrugs her shoulders slightly. Morgana, clearly not expecting such calm from her former servant, closes her fist and Gwen ceases to breathe. Her hands go to her throat as she tries to draw some air into her suddenly starving lungs.

Morgana removes her hold on Gwen and stands up, her eyes wide with anger.

"How dare you be so calm! I took that sight of yours away so you would be helpless and vulnerable!" the witch shrieks. Gwen takes a few deep breaths before replying.

"Trust me, Morgana." Gwen wheezes. "I am helpless but I have learnt to accept my fate. I may never see again but I can live with that."

"My lady?!" a voice shouts and a guard skitters into the room, eyes widening considerably at the sight of Morgana. Gwen hears a yelp and then a sickening crunch as Morgana throws the innocent guard against the wall in the corridor. She shifts very slightly in her chair, swallowing thickly.

"Now, that is where you are wrong." Morgana says, turning back and using her magic, picks Gwen up and roughly throws her on the floor by Arthur's bed. She shifts so she is on her back and the back of her head is on the stone beneath her. She can feel blood trickling down her temple and breathes steadily enough that she no longer feels lightheaded.

"How am I wrong?" Gwen asks, sounding slightly breathless.

Morgana smiles at Gwen and kneels down beside her. She gently strokes Gwen cheek, smearing the blood on her caramel skin.

"You are right that you will never see again. But, you are so wrong if you believe you can live with it."

...

"Sire!" a guard shouts down the corridor where Arthur and Merlin are lightly conversing.

"Yes?" Arthur asks, increasing his speed as he sees the worry upon the guard's face.

"You must come urgently. Whilst on patrol, the other two guards and I heard a commotion from the upper level around your chambers. A guard was sent to find out what it was but has not returned."

Arthur looks at Merlin for a moment before sprinting towards his chambers.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouts and runs after him, guard in tow. "What happened?" he asks the guard as they run.

"I have no idea! We heard some shouts and thuds but that is it." the guards says, concerned about Gwen who was nothing but kind to him when he began working at the castle.

The pair of them speed up and almost run into Arthur who had suddenly stopped at one end of the corridor to his chambers where he knows Gwen is. Merlin looks in front of him and sees Gwaine and Leon laying on the floor beside three other guards, all unconscious.

"Guinevere is still in there. She is in there alone." Arthur mumbles, quietly drawing his sword from his side.

"Do you think this is Morgana?" Merlin asks, stepping forward beginning to sense dark magic around.

"Of course it is." Arthur says. He turns to the guard behind him. "Find Elyan and Percival immediately. Also, you must locate Gaius; the men will need treating and Guinevere may need help too."

"Yes, Sire." the guard says, nodding hen swiftly running off.

Merlin goes ahead of Arthur as they slowly creep towards the door of Arthur's chambers.

...

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asks, fear creeping into her heart like an ice stake.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Gwen." Morgana says, pressing down on Gwen's head wound with her fingers which makes her hiss in pain. The wound begins to bleed quicker and heavier, staining Morgana's hand before she moves it, Gwen's clothes and the floor beneath them. "Your death is going to be slow and painful. Exactly what you deserve."

"What have I ever done to you?" Gwen demands, trying to sit up but fails as Morgana roughly pushes her back down, a vicious smile on her face.

"You chose the wrong side, Gwen. If you stayed with me, I would have treated you well. You would have been a dedicated and loyal subject to the rightful ruler of Camelot. Instead, you chose to follow your fickle heart and ran to Arthur."

Gwen breathes deeply, her eyes stinging as the darkness swirls. She once again attempts to sit up but falls back, hitting the back of her head.

"I chose the right side, Morgana."

"No. If you chose the right side, you would not be about to die." Morgana says and stands, admiring her work. Gwen's blood slowly spreads out on the stone floor and seeps further and further into her clothing.

 _'Quite fitting.'_

"I am not dying, Morgana." Gwen says stubbornly, despite feeling her consciousness slipping away bit by bit.

Morgana's vicious smile deepens and she simply twirls her hand in lazy circles. Gwen feels her lungs twisting and air ceasing to enter. Her hands go to her chest, clutching the fabric of her dress as if the action could prevent Morgana's actions. The High Priestess removes her hold for a moment and watches as Gwen gasps for air, clutching her throat for a moment.

"Feel like you are dying yet?" she asks, laughing.

Morgana receives no reply so repeats the spell until she sees Gwen on the brink of suffocation.

"Since you do not have much longer left, do you want to say anything to me?" Morgana asks. Gwen gasps, unable to speak.

"Such a pity you do not want to say anything, Gwen. Even more of a pity for you that your precious Arthur is not here to be with you, to protect you; to keep you from harm."

Morgana steps back, away from Gwen's failing body. She pictures this moment, wanting to savour the first of many long-awaited deaths on her journey to the throne.

"Enjoy your last moments of life, my dear Gwen. Enjoy being alone in the final moments, just like your father."

Suddenly, Morgana sweeps herself away in a tornado of black.

Tears slip from the corner of Gwen's eyes as she tries to cling to the last thread of consciousness. Morgana's words flash in her mind and she pictures her Father's prone body being carted away.

 _'He died alone; I should have been there but he died alone.'_

She pictures Arthur finding her body, pooled in her own blood.

 _'He would not be able to move on if I died. I have to stay alive for him... I have to...'_

Then, Gwen pictures memories; memories of her and Elyan, her and Merlin and most importantly, the times she has had with her beloved, Arthur.

 _'I cannot hold on... I am sorry..'_

With these images in her mind, she allows the pain to consume her and her blinded eyes to close.

...

Merlin goes up to the edge of the door and only senses residual dark magic floating around. He closes his eyes and allows his magic to guide him into the room. He stops just inside the doors and does not see either Morgana or Gwen. He travels further in and is greeted by Gwen's blood soaked body.

His eyes immediately open and he runs into the room, closely followed by a panicked Arthur. As soon as the Prince spots Gwen, he drops his sword and goes to her side, kneeling in the large pool of her blood.

"What did she do to you, Guinevere." he whispers, knowing not to move her in fear of making the injury worse. He notices the wound on her head and the surprising rate that it is leaking blood. He looks up at Merlin frantically.

"Please tell me you can help her, Merlin. She cannot die." His voice sounds broken and he watches and Merlin slowly nods.

"I will not be able to heal her fully but I can-"

"Just do it!" Arthur shouts, interrupting.

 _'I cannot lose her.'_

Merlin places his hand over the wound on Gwen's head and whispers a small incantation. When he removes his hand, the bleeding has decreased greatly, only a thin trickle spills out.

"Do you have any idea what else Morgana has done?" Arthur asks, placing his hand over one of Gwen's and retracts it a moment later when he feels it is ice cold.

Merlin looks at Gwen and his eyes glow gold for a moment. A dark shadow is cast over Gwen's chest and over her head wound before it disappears.

"What was that?"

"That was the evidence of magic used upon Gwen. I would guess that Morgana ceased her breathing at some point if it is over her chest and the head wound is clear but it will not harm her further. It is just residual magic within her body now."

"Do you need to remove that magic?"

"No, it will disappear of its own accord soon." Merlin says, sounding slightly unconcerned.

"Merlin? Arthur?" Gaius' voice rings out.

"In here, Gaius. We need your help." Merlin says and watches as the old, and out of breath, physician waddles into the room, medicine bag in hand.

"She has a wound on her head. I have slowed the bleeding but magic was used on it at some point so I have done what I can as it must heal naturally." Merlin says and Gaius nods.

"We need her elsewhere, somewhere more comfortable for her." Gaius says and looks over at Arthur's bed. "Merlin, pull back the covers on the bed and we will fuss about blood on the sheets another time. Very carefully Arthur, take her to your bed and do not jostle her too much."

Arthur nods and gently places one hand under Gwen's upper back, the other going under her knees. He gently lifts her, currently uncaring at the blood that has already stained his clothes seeping in further. He slowly walks to his bed and reverently places her frail body onto the soft mattress.

He turns, hearing the sound of thudding feet and watches Elyan and Percival run in.

"What happened?" Elyan asks, looking at the large puddle of blood on the floor.

"Morgana." Arthur says. "I am not overly sure what she did to Guinevere but that blood was from a head wound."

Elyan looks down at the blood again before taking in Arthur's blood soaked clothes.

"All of this blood is Gwen's?" he asks, his face going pale.

Arthur nods gravely and then turns back to Gwen. Elyan swiftly joins his side ad gasps at the sight of his sister; sickeningly pale skin with a sheen of sweat, a bruise flowering just beside her temple and her the bodice of her dress completely saturated in blood.

"Will she recover?"

"In time, she should. It appears as if Morgana's plan was to let her bleed out and eventually die. Thankfully, Arthur and Merlin got to her just in time." Gaius says, grinding some herbs and ointment together to apply to Gwen's head wound.

"Do you know when she will wake?" Arthur asks, gazing at his love's body.

"It is hard to say, Arthur. The amount of blood lost is large and it could be days before she opens her eyes again. Only time will tell." the old physician says, now applying the mixture over the wound.

Arthur nods and looks over to Elyan and Percival. Can you check on Gwaine, Leon and the other guards outside the room? Have other guards help you take them down to Gaius' chambers."

"Of course, Arthur." Percival says, concern marring his features as he gives one last look to Gwen before leaving.

"Alert me of any change at all." Elyan says to Arthur.

"Of course, Elyan." Arthur replies, giving a slight smile.

The Knight goes up to his sister, takes a small hand in his and places a kiss on the soft skin. He silently prays that she will eventually wake before leaving the room, not looking back.

"Merlin, can you clear up the blood on my floor please?" Arthur asks, emotion clear in his voice as bile rises up in his throat. Merlin quickly enchants a bucket to appear and gives it to Arthur just before he vomits into it.

The Warlock goes up behind his best friend and guides him away from the bed slightly before rubbing his back.

"It is alright." Merlin mumbles. Arthur wipes his mouth on his sleeve before looking up at his friend.

"Is it?" Arthur sounds broken. He quickly retches into the bucket again. "I failed to protect her, Merlin."

"Morgana took us all by surprise. We were not gone for very long; perhaps only twenty minutes. Leon and Gwaine probably put up a fight as they were outside the door. They tried their best to keep Morgana at bay" Merlin says, trying to comfort Arthur.

"The dragon was right." Arthur says and hands the bucket back to Merlin, where it swiftly disappears.

"Come on, Arthur." Merlin says, seeing how helpless his friend is. "We will change this shirt and then we will take care of Gwen."

Arthur is guided over to the wardrobe where Merlin extracts a fresh shirt, his white shirt, as the Prince removes his blood soaked one. The fresh shirt is placed on Arthur's torso and Merlin jogs over to the fireplace, ignites a fire and then places the shirt on the flames.

"Arthur, will you be staying here?" Gaius asks and Arthur looks over at Gwen.

"Of course." he says, walking over to the end of his bed.

"On my way to my quarters, I will try and find a maid so Gwen will not have to be in that dress for much longer. I will be back later in the evening to check on her but fetch me immediately if there is any negative change."

"I will. Thank you, Gaius." Arthur says, placing a hand on Gaius' shoulder. He looks up at Arthur and smiles sadly then leaves, murmuring a few words to Merlin on his way out.

A chair suddenly appears by Gwen's side and Arthur heavily sinks into it, his eyes fixed on Gwen. Merlin comes up behind him, a wash basin filled with warm water and a flannel in his hands.

"Gaius said we could clean her up a bit before a maid comes in." Merlin explains, placing the basin on the folded covers. Arthur sits forward and wrings out the flannel.

"I want to do it." Arthur says and Merlin steps aside. He gently places the flannel on her cheek, soft and slow moments removing the blood from her skin. He is careful not to remove the mixture placed on her head wound, knowing that it is helping her. He then soaks the flannel in the water, wringing it out again before placing it on her neck, removing the blood there.

"Arthur?"

The one voice he did not expect at all sounds behind him. Arthur turns and sees his Father standing in the doorway, his eyes trained on the pool of blood. Arthur notices Merlin boiling water over the fire and another bucket beside him.

 _'He is going to hand clean the blood... Her blood...'_

"What happened, son?" Uther asks, stepping forward.

"Morgana attacked Guinevere." Arthur says, choking slightly on the words. Merlin steps past Uther and kneels beside the pool of blood. He wrings out a large flannel over the blood and does it a few times before beginning to clear it away.

"Is that Gwen's blood?" Uther asks, taking small steps forward and then notices Gwen's body on Arthur's bed.

"Yes, it is." Arthur says gravely. He turns back and looks at Gwen, at her ashen skin.

"When she did not come today, I was worried. I had to find her." Uther says and observes the tenderness in Arthur's gaze. "She will pull through."

Arthur nods but guilt and concern still lay beneath the exterior.

Uther goes to his son and places a hand on his shoulder. Then Arthur's dam breaks...

He leans forward and begins to sob. His sobs are heart-breaking to listen to and Merlin stops his task, looking up with tears forming in his own eyes. Uther goes to Arthur, turning him so he sobs into his chest. His arms go around his son's shoulders.

"I should have protected her." Arthur cries, his sobs making it difficult to breathe. "This should not have happened; not to her."

"Gwen is strong. She will be fine."

Arthur tries to reply but he cannot breathe. His breaths become rapid and Uther draws back, his hands gripping Arthur's shoulders tightly.

"Arthur?" Merlin questions, standing up. "Arthur, breathe."

Merlin walks up to Arthur where his breathing becomes worse.

"Arthur, deep breaths!" Merlin says and Uther moves out of the way. Arthur grabs Merlin's wrist, unable to gain control of his own breathing.

Merlin places a hand upon Arthur's and allows his eyes to flash for the briefest moment. The magic instantly takes effect and Arthur's breathing gradually slows.

"Deep, steady breaths, Arthur. It is alright. Gwen is safe now and will continue to remain safe from now."

Merlin keeps eye contact with Arthur until his breath has normalised. The Prince's tear stained face saddens Merlin.

"I need her to wake up, Merlin. I cannot lose her." Arthur croaks.

"She will wake up." Merlin says softly. Uther approaches his son again and looks at him.

"Listen to him and listen to me. Gwen will wake and I give my blessing to you both."

Arthur's brows furrow as he takes in his Father's words.

"What do you mean?"

"When you are ready, and she is ready, I give my blessing to you both." Uther says and then goes to the window, looking outwards blankly.

A small knock sounds at the door and Merlin turns to see one of the three maids who have been looking after Gwen.

"My Lords, Merlin." the girl says with a curtsey. She walks into the room and sees Gwen's prone form.

Arthur stands, goes to the wardrobe and extracts his largest shirt; one he knows is big enough to cover Gwen easily. He walks to the maid and hands her the shirt.

"Be gentle with her." he says, his tone uncommanding.

"Of course, Sire." the girl says and approaches the bed.

Arthur goes to his father and takes his arm.

"Come along, Father."

...

Arthur places Uther in his chair and looks out at the courtyard below. Dusk is on its way and there are few people wandering around. Merlin approaches Arthur and guides him from the window.

"Gwen will be fine. I know I keep saying it but it is the truth." Merlin says as they slowly walk back to Arthur's chambers.

"I just wish I could have protected her."

"Morgana caught us off guard. I did not sense her which is a surprise because her magic is so foul and potent, I can sense it miles off." Merlin says.

Arthur suddenly stops in the corridor and Merlin notices. "Will she forgive me for this?"

"What?" Merlin asks, confused.

"Will Guinevere forgive me for this?" Arthur asks, tears filling his eyes once more.

"Of course she will, Arthur. She loves you far too much." Merlin says, and grabs Arthur's arm.

"I will only be able to retrieve Gwen's sight when she has woken."

"You can do it?" Arthur asks.

"I can do it."

...

That night, Arthur lays beside Gwen in his bed. He ensures that he does not put any pressure on her healing body and only holds her hand. He places a reverent kiss on her palm and holds it against his lips. Her hand is slightly warmer than earlier but still too cold.

"I am so sorry, Guinevere." he whispers and looks at her still, beautiful face. "I promise I will make it up to you. I promise that your sight will be returned"

He kisses her hand again.

"I promise."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hope

**A/N: Exams, exams, exams! How I despise thee! Revision is seriously killing me right now - it is taking over my life! Although, fanfiction is a great release of stress! Also, very luckily, it is my last week of high school and then all I have to do is my exams! *hallelujah!***

 **Thank you so much for your reviews for the story so far! As always, they mean an awful lot!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

It has been three days since the attack and there is no movement other than the steady rise and fall of her chest. At night, any hitch of her breath has sent Arthur into a panic; fearing she is slipping away into the next world.

"Arthur, you do need to sleep to function each day." Merlin says, after midday on the forth day. He watches as Arthur sits in the chair beside the bed, his head periodically dropping before snapping back up; all thanks to his lack of sleep.

At the sound of Merlin's voice, Arthur sits up straighter and rubs a hand over his eyes.

"No, I do not need sleep." he says, stubbornly. He removes his eyes from Gwen for a moment to face Merlin. "When she wakes, she needs reassurance that she is safe and not in the clutches of Morgana again."

Merlin places the shirt he was folding down on the table and approaches his friends. Arthur turns back around and Merlin places his right hand on Arthur's left shoulder; it is not shrugged off but, in fact, welcomed.

"You are doing yourself no good at all by doing this to yourself, Arthur." Merlin says, looking at Gwen's prone body. "You need to rest."

Arthur shakes his head in protest, reaching forward and grabbing Gwen's hand.

"I will not rest until she knows that she is safe." Arthur says and runs his index finger over Gwen's pulse point, briefly feeling the steady rhythm.

Merlin sighs. "I am very close to using my powers to _make_ you sleep since you will not do so."

Arthur does not look at Merlin, his eyes trained on Gwen's body.

"Merlin, you do that and you will certainly spend a week in the filthiest dungeon and then a week in the stocks." Arthur replies, no hint of a joke in his voice.

Merlin gives up and throws his hands in the air.

"Will you at least come to the table and eat something? You will not be far and can clearly see her."

"I am not hungry, Merlin." Arthur says, shifting in his chair to become more comfortable.

"You have not eaten since lunchtime yesterday." Merlin reminds the Prince. "Starving yourself will not encourage her to wake any faster."

"I am not starving myself, Merlin. I am simply not hungry."

"You are always hungry." Merlin retorts and walks back over to the table to finish his work.

"How can I be hungry when I am so worried for her?" Arthur suddenly blurts.

"Gaius has said that she has passed the worst, Arthur." Merlin says, slowly walking back over.

Arthur gently places Gwen's hand back on top of the covers and gingerly stands, his muscles barking in protest from lack of use. He turns to face Merlin.

"Yet she may never wake; I have seen soldiers like this before - they seemed to be healing but died regardless." Arthur's voice breaks and Merlin quickly goes up to the Prince in case he falls, seeing how weak he is.

"She will, Arthur. She is strong." Merlin guides him over to the table and waves his hand, a plate of food appearing. "However, you are currently not strong in any way. Eat. If not for your sake, then for Gwen's."

Arthur sits in his chair and picks up a chunk of fresh cheese and chive bread.

"Have you enchanted this to make me sleep?" Arthur asks, wary of the food in his hand.

"No, though I wish I had now." Merlin says and continues to fold Arthur's shirts.

Once his task is complete, he goes over to the wardrobe and places them on the top shelf. He hears a thud behind him and sees that Arthur has fallen asleep on the table; his head thankfully missed the plate that still has a lot of food on it.

Merlin laughs to himself and closes the door of the wardrobe. He waves his hand and the plate of food disappears and a pillow is suddenly lodged under Arthur's head to reduce the amount of pain he will feel from the awkward position he is in.

"At least I did not have to force him to sleep." Merlin says, sitting in the chair beside the bed, watching over his friend. He makes his spell book appear and he continues memorising the spell to give Gwen her sight back.

...

"Merlin?" a voice whispers in the late afternoon and Merlin turns in the chair to see a sweat soaked, and mail covered, Elyan walking into the room on silent feet.

"Elyan." Merlin greets.

"Has she woken yet?" the Knight asks, gazing at his sister. He wipes his hand over his forehead.

"No, unfortunately not. Although, I can assure you that it took a lot of convincing Arthur to get him to even sit at the table. He fell asleep of his own accord after barely eating anything." Merlin says, pointing to the slumbering Prince.

"He has barely slept." Elyan says, aware of Arthur's strong affections. "I could not sleep last night so I came here to check on Gwen and whilst he was not aware of much, he kept an eye on her."

"He is not helping himself but he is adamant to be here when she wakes; to let her know she is safe."

Elyan smiles and then looks down at his attire.

"I had better go bathe and change; Leon trained us hard again today." he says, taking a step backwards.

"Is it because Morgana was here?" Merlin asks.

Elyan nods. "It may not help since she has magic but it is always better to be extra prepared. It does not help that he was knocked out; I think he feels guilty for not protecting Gwen as he believes he should have."

Merlin shrugs, half agreeing. "He should not feel guilty, she cannot be stopped by a blade. Will you be back later on?"

"Probably after supper, Merlin. Although, do fetch me if there is any change at all." Elyan says, walking back to the door.

"Of course." Merlin says and watches as Elyan pats Arthur's shoulder before he leaves.

Merlin turns back to Gwen and notices that her breathing is slightly uneven, though still silent. He stands quickly, ensuring it is not a trick of his eyes, and places his hand upon her forehead. His eyes flash and he is suddenly transported into her subconscious; she is dreaming and Merlin is experiencing it from her position; only the sound is there, everything else is dark - memories.

 _"What are you going to do?" Gwen's scared voice says._

 _"Oh, my dear, sweet Gwen. Your death is going to be slow and painful. Exactly what you deserve."_

 _"I chose the right side, Morgana." Gwen's voice sounds weak now, but still defiant._

 _"No. If you chose the right side, you would not be about to die."_

 _"I am not dying, Morgana."_ Merlin feels Gwen's lungs twisting and air ceasing to enter. He feels the pain she experienced so suddenly; so without warning. His hand goes to his chest as he feels his breathing cut off for a few moments before it returns.

He tries to continue to focus on her dream; her account on Morgana's actions.

 _"Feel like you are dying yet?"_

 _"Enjoy being alone in the final moments, just like your father."_

Merlin feels Gwen's body growing weaker and weaker.

 _'I cannot hold on... I am sorry..'_

Merlin pushes away from Gwen and sees her breathing still quick. He places his hand on hers and realises that she must be waking.

 _'Hold on, Gwen.'_

Merlin rushes over to Arthur and shakes his shoulder. Bleary eyed, Arthur stirs and looks at Merlin, confused.

"I think she may be waking." Merlin says, not telling him about what he has just experienced.

Arthur quickly stands and runs over to his bed. He sees a small frown on Gwen's brow and he takes her hand in his, placing a tender kiss on her palm.

"It is alright, Guinevere." he says, his spare hand touching, caressing her cheek. "Merlin," he looks at his friend for a split second before looking back at Gwen. "get Gaius immediately."

"Of course. I will be as quick as I can." Merlin runs out of the room, startling the guards who are patrolling outside.

Arthur tries to calm Gwen, seeing that she is waking up. Her body shifts on the covers; the end threads of her dream still woven in her mind and tugging her under.

"Guinevere, you are fine; you are safe." Arthur murmurs, softly. He leans in to her closer, repeating his words. Gwen's eyes squint multiple times before, painfully slowly, opening.

"Arthur?" her voice is hoarse but Arthur has never heard a sweeter sound.

"Guinevere." Arthur says, relief flooding from him as he kisses Gwen's hand repeatedly; wanting nothing more than to kiss her properly but not wishing to push her. "You are safe."

"Where am I?" Gwen asks, her brain not functioning; it is a blur.

"You are in my chambers, Guinevere. We did not want to move you far so I carefully put you here." His voice grows quieter. "You were almost dead."

"How?" Gwen asks, noticing the change in Arthur's voice and her heart breaks slightly.

"It was Morgana; she did this to you but you are alright now." Arthur says. Gwen attempts to sit up and Arthur swiftly helps her so she is more upright; he organises the pillows so they are supporting her body. The fog on her mind clears slightly and the memories flood back.

"I thought I would die." Gwen whispers, a rogue tear falling from one of her blind eyes. Arthur wipes it away with the pad of his thumb. "I was going to die alone; just like my Father did."

Arthur bows his head, tears of his own forming.

"I am so sorry." he says, his voice small. Gwen frowns and reaches out for Arthur. Her hand manages to land on his cheek and he turns his head for a second, kissing her warm skin before holding it against his cheek. Her palm feels the rough scratch of Arthur's stubble due to lack of shaving over the past few days.

"It was her, Arthur. You are not to blame. You did not know she would come for me at that moment." Gwen says, so soft that Arthur is in awe. "You are here now."

Arthur moves closer, assuring her that he is there and will not move away; strong and comforting.

"I have not left your side since I found you in here laying in your blood, Guinevere. I have not dared to be anywhere else." Arthur says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Gwen tugs on Arthur's arm to bring him closer.

"I did not want to leave you." she says, allowing tears to fall freely. "I wanted to hold on but felt I no longer could and I am sorry; I let you down."

"You did not leave me, Guinevere, nor could you ever let me down. You are here now." Arthur says, partially echoing Gwen's words.

"I should have fought back." Gwen says, wishing she could have been stronger.

"There was nothing you could have done, other than kill Morgana, which would have stopped her. You cannot think like that."

Gwen bows her head, her non-functioning eyes still open.

"I am just glad that I went through that and you were not harmed." she says, her desire to protect her love shining through.

Before Arthur can reply, Gaius comes through the door. Arthur kisses Gwen's forehead, mindful of her still-healing wound, and moves away far enough so Gaius can look at her.

"How are you feeling, Gwen?" Gaius asks. Merlin is standing beside Arthur, observing Gaius' movements.

"Honestly? I feel awful, Gaius. I feel like everything is spinning around me, although I cannot see it." Gwen says. Gaius takes a hold of her wrist, pushes up the sleeve of the shirt she is wearing and measures her pulse. He then tests her temperature and looks at her head wound.

"Your pulse is slow but that is expected; you lost a large amount of blood, Gwen. If you were left for mere minutes more, you would not have survived." Gaius says, glancing at Arthur before turning back to his patient. "Over the next few days, you must remain in bed. If you feel up to it, you can walk for a short while in here but only in this room; no further."

"Thank you, Gaius." Gwen says. She frowns for a moment, her mouth opening then closing before she says something else, hesitant. "Is Merlin here?"

Arthur looks at Merlin and the wizard then walks forward.

"I am, Gwen. It is good to see you awake." Merlin says, a smile on his face. Gwen is not sure on where Merlin is standing so just faces straight ahead.

Gwen smiles weakly. "Thank you. Did you manage to find anything?" There is no need for Gwen to elaborate; everyone in the room knows what the subject is.

"We found the book we required and have the spell to restore your sight." Merlin says, feeling strong happiness when he sees the broad smile on Gwen's face.

"Can you do it now?" Gwen asks, hopeful and not quite believing that she will be able to see again.

"You will need to be more recovered before we return your sight, Gwen." Merlin warns, looking at Arthur who is slightly wide-eyed; fearful that Gwen will not consider waiting.

"Why? I want to be able to see again." Gwen says, her hands gripping the sheets, almost in frustration; an action that does not go unnoticed by Arthur.

"Guinevere, it has side effects your body may not be able to handle yet." Arthur says, walking forward and placing a hand over one of her clenched ones which relaxes at his touch. Her head turns and her eyes fall short of Arthur but it is close enough.

"What side effects?"

"Gwen," Gaius speaks. "what happened when your sight was taken from you?"

Gwen frowns and sadness appears on her face, accompanied by a ghostly pain, but replies nonetheless. "It felt like my eyes were literally on fire and being pulled out. The pain was the worst I have ever experienced."

Arthur goes instantly pale and he backs up for a moment, fearing he may have to empty his stomach.

 _'If I had protected her, she would not have experienced that.'_ he thinks guiltily, his stomach churning and his vision blurring. _'I should have protected her.'_

"Arthur?" Gwen questions, feeling Arthur's hand disappear from her and hearing stumbling steps move away from her.

"Gwen, you will have to go through that again to gain your sight." Merlin says, answering for Arthur.

Gwen is silent for a moment. Gaius looks at the three in front of him and then a thought hits him.

"I am going to fetch Elyan, he has been awaiting this moment."

The old physician collects his medicine bag then disappears.

"Is there any way of avoiding going through that again?" Gwen's voice is quiet, but level.

"I am afraid not, Gwen" Merlin says, throwing his gaze to Arthur who looks unsteady on his feet. "Not unless you remain blind."

Arthur's hand shoots out to steady himself against the back of the chair in front of him.

"Sit, Arthur." Merlin mumbles, concerned and the Prince complies, his hands gripping the arms so tight that his knuckles become white.

"If I have to go through that again but regain my sight, I will do it." Gwen says.

"We would prefer it if you were stronger, Gwen. You almost died a few days ago." Merlin says.

"I know," Gwen says. "which is why I need to have my sight back as soon as possible. I almost died without being able to see you, thinking that I could never see you again - that alone could have killed me there and then."

Tears begin freshly falling down Arthur's paled face. Merlin sighs, relinquishing any other arguments he has.

"I will do it for you today providing two conditions are met." he says, trying to reason with Gwen.

"What are these conditions, Merlin?" Gwen asks, sounding desperate.

"First, you will rest for a minimum of a week once your sight has returned. Your body needs the time to heal which it has not had enough of as it is and you must regain your strength to recover fully."

Gwen nods. "And the second condition?"

"I want no more secrets amongst our friends so I must tell Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Leon the truth; that I am a sorcerer."

"You are a sorcerer?"

Elyan's voice silences the room. Merlin turns around and sees Elyan standing in the doorway.

"I am. That is the main reason both Arthur and Gwen are alive right now." Merlin says, taking a few steps forward; distancing himself from Gwen in case Elyan wishes it.

"How long has Gwen and Arthur known about this?" Elyan asks, more hurt that he was not trusted with this secret.

"They found out the day of Gwen's attack, Elyan." Merlin says, hands up. "Not very long. My magic was what stopped Gwen from bleeding out as severely as she was."

Elyan walks forward and hugs Merlin. Surprised at the action, Merlin does not hug back.

"Thank you." Elyan says. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." he repeats. He draws back and smiles.

"You saved my sister's life and I am eternally grateful to you, Merlin. I am forever in your debt." Elyan says and then rushes over to Gwen. He hugs her tightly.

"Oh!" Gwen exclaims, not expecting the hug.

"Sorry, Gwen. It is just so good to see you awake." Elyan says and kisses the top of his sister's head.

"Thank you, Elyan. Now, can you go and get Percival, Leon and Gwaine?" Gwen asks. "I would like my sight back."

"I will run every step until I find them, Gwen." Elyan says, joy filling his heart. He then runs out of the room in search of their friends.

"Rest for now, Gwen. I will go and have another look at that spell and see what needs to be prepared." Merlin says before disappearing out of the servants passage; a shortcut to his chambers.

Silence once again fills the room and Gwen grows panicked.

"Arthur?" she asks, fearing he has gone away and left her alone. The Prince swallows thickly.

"I am here, Guinevere." Arthur says, his voice strained, reaching out and taking her hand which instantly reassures and calms her.

"What is the matter?" she asks, burrowing slightly more into the pillows behind her, her head troubling her.

"Hearing that you had to go through such awful pain and will have to do it again. It is all because I did not protect you the way I should have done."

"It will be alright this time, Arthur." She raises his hand to her lips and places a kiss on it. She then holds it over her heart. "Yes, it is going to hurt. But, I know that you will be here and I will not lose my sight, I will gain it and the pain will have been worth it. I just do not want to be vulnerable anymore; I want to be independent and free."

"Do you feel trapped here?" Arthur asks, concerned he is confining his beloved.

"I feel trapped within myself." Gwen elaborates, killing Arthur's fears. "When I have my sight back, I can be myself once again; I will be able to see you once more."

"Well, you do not have much longer left to wait, my love." Arthur says and kisses her hand.

...

"So, you are telling me that you have magic?" Gwaine asks, still not quite believing his ears. He looks at Merlin who is standing in the centre of Arthur's rooms. Leon and Percival instantly accepted and have long since been talking with Elyan, Arthur and Gwen on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Gwaine." Merlin says, repeating those words for the fifth time. He inwardly rolls his eyes.

"A sorcerer?"

"Yes!"

Gwaine narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Show me something." Gwaine says, not fully believing Merlin can.

"Like what?" Merlin asks, rubbing his hands together.

Gwaine shrugs and looks at the table.

"Make the water in that pitcher float around the room." he says, pointing to said pitcher.

Merlin nods then whispers a small incantation. The water rises into a clump in front of Gwaine before morphing into a dragon. It swiftly flies around the room twice before landing back in the silver pitcher.

Gwaine walks forward and simply stands in front of the young sorcerer. A large grin suddenly appears and he pats Merlin's shoulder.

"Not too bad, Merlin. Not bad at all." he says before strolling over to the bed. He raises his arms wide and shouts. "My dear Esmerelda!"

Gwen smiles. "Gwaine, how are the taverns doing?"

"Maybe, I will take you there and you can see for yourself."

"That," Arthur cuts in. "will not be happening, Gwaine."

Gwaine simply shrugs and looks at Merlin.

"So, are we returning her sight, or what?"

...

"You need to step back." Merlin warns to the knights surrounding him after finishing his preparations. A bowl of ice cold water filled with a soothing balm has been placed on a stool beside the bed, a cloth currently soaking in it.

"I am not leaving this spot, Merlin." Arthur says, holding onto Gwen's hand. He had climbed onto the other side of the bed so Merlin could have room and Gwen could hold onto him tighter. Gwen clutches his hand, her stomach twisting as she prepares for the pain to come.

Merlin nods then focuses on Gwen. "There is a chance that you will become unconscious because your body has only just woken and more pressure is being applied."

"Please, Merlin. Just do it." Gwen begs, desperation clear in her voice.

"Just before I do, you need to know that here is a chance that the pain will be worse as the spell is being reversed." Merlin says. "That is why as soon as the spell has been cast and the effects die down, you cannot open your eyes. A cloth will be applied on top, and quickly, which will cool and soothe the skin around your eyes, helping the eyes themselves. Tomorrow, I can heal the skin but residual magic will remain for now which prevents me doing so; then you will be able to see once more."

"Merlin, I no longer care what will happen. I thought that I would never receive my sight but it is going to happen. Do it, please."

Merlin nods. He looks around at the others for a moment to ensure they are far enough away before raising his hands and aiming them towards Gwen's head.

" _Andetta se ansien beon geedcucoda dael awirdnes swiess."_ Merlin's eyes flash gold for a moment before returning to their original shade.

Nothing happens.

"Did you say it wrong? Is it the wrong spell?" Arthur asks, looking at Merlin.

However, before he can reply, an agonising scream rips into the air.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Do It

**A/N: Hello! Exams have been keeping me very busy and exhausting me but I am doing my best to get some writing in every so often in between revision. Lucky for me, I only have 2 exams left though! That means a bit more time on my hands; and then lots of it after!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words on the previous chapter! I do believe that there is not much left of this story!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

"Help her!" Arthur screams out as Gwen's voice continues its painful cries. Merlin quickly places the soaked and cool cloth over Gwen's suddenly irritated eyes. Merlin shoves Arthur away for a moment and holds onto Gwen's shoulders, holding her torso down enough so she does not harm herself further. Merlin does not need to hold on long as her cries cease abruptly.

"This is all I can do for now, Arthur." Merlin says, watching as Gwen's body slumps slightly and he releases his hold on her shoulders. Arthur notices it too and places his hand on her cheek.

"Guinevere?" Panic swiftly sets in his voice as he tries not to jostle, and hurt, her too much.

"She passed out, Arthur." Merlin reassures. He stands back and looks around their friends. "We should simply let her rest and gain her strength."

Leon, Percival and Gwaine all look between each other and nod.

"Of course." Gwaine says. He walks over to Merlin and places his hand on his shoulder. "Let us know as soon as Esmerelda wakes up."

Merlin nods and watches as the knights leave. He turns to Elyan who has his hand over his mouth, his eyes fixated on Gwen.

"Elyan?" the wizard asks, approaching the knight slowly. "Are you alright?"

Elyan gradually shifts his gaze from his sister to Merlin. His hand drops from his mouth and he swallows thickly.

"She has been through far too much." he whispers. His face has gone as pale as Arthur's at the sound of Gwen's pain.

"I know." Merlin says, sympathy shining in his words. "But, after tomorrow, she is going to be fine."

Elyan places his uneasy eyes back on his sister.

"You should go and get some rest, Elyan. Guinevere would want you to." Arthur says, sparing a glance up at his friend, his brother; almost brother, he hopes. His hand has moved from Gwen's cheek to her shoulder.

Reluctantly, Elyan nods.

"Alert me as soon as she wakes." he says.

"We will, Elyan." Merlin says, steering him towards the door to ensure he does go to get some rest. "Now rest and be strong for her."

Merlin watches as Elyan leaves the room and then turns around, walking back to Arthur and Gwen.

Arthur gently repositions the cloth more securely over Gwen's eyes before adjusting the covers that have slipped as she thrashed around. Confident that she is secure within the covers, Arthur smiles very slightly.

"She will recover, Arthur." Merlin says, placing an extra pillow beneath Gwen's head. "Just let her heal."

Arthur nods but does not move away from Gwen just yet.

He places his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to gently stroke the soft skin whilst still being mindful of not displacing the cloth on her eyes.

"I am sorry you had to go through this again, my love." he whispers, only for her slumbering ears.

"Arthur?"

Arthur's head snaps up at the sound of his Father's voice. He removes his hand from Gwen's cheek.

"Father, you should be resting in your chambers." The Prince climbs, very gently, off of the bed and walks over to the King.

"I heard her scream from my chambers which meant she was awake. I was worried about her." Uther's voice is rough and he shakes off Arthur's hand on his arm to move closer to Gwen.

"She will be fine, your majesty." Merlin says, placing his attention on Gwen.

"Why are her eyes covered?"

Arthur looks at his Father uneasily.

"We believe that we may have restored Guinevere's sight but it caused her to go through the same effects as the enchantment which took her sight." Arthur explains. "The cloth is to allow her skin to cool and heal easier as the skin is very irritated."

"You found a cure?" Uther asks, looking at his son.

"Yes, Father. We did."

A smile lights up Uther's face as he looks at Gwen.

"I do not care how you did it, but I am glad my son." Uther's hand goes to Arthur's shoulder, patting it twice.

"Thank you Father."

Uther watches as Merlin finishes some routine checks of Gwen before the sorcerer steps away.

"May I sit with her for a while?" Uther asks, gesturing towards the chair. "I have missed talking to her."

Arthur looks at Merlin who gives a slight nod, signalling he is done for now.

"Are you sure, Father?" Arthur asks, not stopping Uther as he walks to the chair beside the bed. Uther simply nods before sitting and watching Gwen.

"She helped me. It is my turn to help her."

...

"Sleep, Arthur." Merlin says upon his return from taking the tired King back to his chambers a couple of hours later after a considerable one-sided conversation to the slumbering woman. Arthur is sitting, once again, in the chair beside the bed, keeping an eye on his love.

"Despite knowing that she is going to be fine, I cannot get her screams out of my mind." Arthur says, his eyes not budging from the steady rise and fall of Gwen's chest. "They keep on coming back when I think I have gotten rid of them, Merlin."

' _I know that a single halt in that pattern will send me into a frenzy.'_ Arthur thinks, taking in a deep breath and steadily releasing it.

"I know it is hard, Arthur. But from now, Gwen is going to need a lot of support in her recovery. How can you do that if you are not at your best?" Merlin's voice is kind and soft as if trying to lure Arthur to sleep.

With a wave of his hand, a small cot appears beside the bed - a mere two paces away from where the Prince is sitting in case Gwen requires Arthur.

"You are not far, Arthur. Just lay down and rest, please." His voice is pleading now, concerned for both of the friends before him.

Arthur doesn't move. Merlin huffs in annoyance.

"Arthur." Merlin stands directly behind his friend. "If you will not rest for your own sake, do it for hers."

Arthur turns around at Merlin's words.

' _I knew that would get his attention.'_ Merlin thinks smugly as he contains his smile.

"Just an hour, Merlin. That is all I need." Arthur says, turning and taking hold of Gwen's hand. He places a light kiss on her palm before standing, gently replacing her hand underneath the covers.

"Arthur-" Merlin tries but is quickly interrupted.

"Just an hour." Arthur repeats, insistent on not changing his mind. "Otherwise I will not rest at all."

The Prince walks over to, and lays down on the cot.

"At least, like last time, I do not have to use my magic." Merlin mumbles, draping a blanket over the very quickly slumbering Prince.

He settles in the chair Arthur has just vacated, placing his feet on the edge of the bed.

His mind drifts to the memories he experienced just before Gwen woke up.

"Why would she strike then and not actually kill you?" Merlin mumbles aloud to himself. "How could I feel such pain? As if I were you in that moment?"

He sighs and decides that as soon as Gaius arrives to check Gwen, he is going for some fresh air.

...

"Young warlock, what may I do for you tonight?"

Merlin stares up at the Great Dragon before him. Merlin places the lit torch down beside him before taking a few paces forward.

"I need your help." Merlin says, taking a step back now so he does not have to worry about straining his neck too much; an issue he regularly suffers with after visiting Kilgharrah.

"You usually do, Merlin. That is why you summon me." the Great Dragon points out.

"It is about Gwen."

Kilgharrah's eyes narrow for a moment.

"Is this about the memories you experienced before she woke?"

Merlin nods, no longer surprised that Kilgharrah is aware of what goes on. "I have never experienced something like that before. It did scare me."

Kilgharrah appears to nod.

"Merlin, that happened because you reached for Gwen."

"All I did was place my hand on her forehead to check for fever. I never expected that." Merlin says, shrugging.

"There is residual magic within Guinevere. That dark magic, from Morgana Pendragon, tethered itself to you in that moment as it was reaching out."

"Why was it reaching out?" Merlin asks, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Her body was unable to contain that magic so encouraged her to wake up by reliving the events that brought her to that moment." Kilgharrah says. Inwardly, Merlin is grateful that he is not talking in riddles.

"And this residual magic?"

"When you heal her further, that magic will fade and remain no longer within the Future Queen."

"Are you sure, Kilgharrah?" Merlin asks, his tone more hurried, more forceful.

The Great Dragon bows his head.

"I am."

Merlin takes another step back, his gaze falling to the ground.

"Is there something else?"

Silence.

"Merlin. There is something..."

"Has Gwen regained her sight?" Merlin suddenly exclaims. He looks down for a moment, surprised by his outburst before once again looking up. "Will Gwen be able to see once again?"

"That, young warlock, is for you to discover on your own."

Then, without another word, Kilgharrah opens his wings and flies off into the night.

"Thanks for the help." Merlin mutters before heading back towards the slowly quietening castle.

...

A couple of hours before dawn is due to arise, Gwen wakes with a slight groan. Merlin, having _not_ ensured Arthur was awake after the hour he stipulated, quickly stands and places his right hand on Gwen's right shoulder.

"Hush, Gwen. You are alright. Just remain calm." Merlin says, soothing Gwen.

"Merlin?" Gwen croaks, her voice harsh from her screams. Her hands reach up, going to the cloth covering her eyes but Merlin quickly grabs a wrist which stops her.

"No, Gwen. I can remove it to replenish it if you need me to but it must stay over your eyes for now." Merlin says, releasing her wrist as her arms return.

"Alright. Can I have some water, please?" she asks.

"Of course." Merlin waves his hand and a silver goblet appears filled with water. He places his right hand underneath her head, raising her enough so the cloth does not slip off before placing the goblet against her lips. Greedily, Gwen drinks it down and sighs when the goblet is finished.

"Thank you." A small smile appears on her lips as Merlin gently replaces her head on the pillows.

"No problem at all." Merlin says, placing the goblet on the bedside table.

"Where is Arthur?" Gwen asks, recognising that she has not heard or felt her love yet.

Merlin looks to his left to see the still slumbering Prince.

"He is asleep, under protest of course." Merlin says with a slight laugh. Gwen smiles.

"I would guess that he claimed he only required an hour?" Gwen guesses, hunching that she is correct from previous experience.

"Of course. He instructed me to wake him after an hour but that was many hours ago." Merlin says.

"Well done, Merlin." Gwen praises.

"Thank you."

A loud groan sounds and Merlin looks over at Arthur who is stretching, the blanket bunching on his lap, before very slowly sitting up, having been woken by Merlin and Gwen's voices.

"Merlin?"

Merlin pats Gwen's hand and goes to help Arthur stand as he appears to have difficulty standing.

"Someone is awake." Merlin says and Arthur's head snaps to Gwen.

"Guinevere." Arthur's voice is filled with relief and he lunges towards the bed, grabbing hold of Gwen's hand and placing his left hand on her cheek, causing her to jump.

"Sorry." he apologises and places his forehead against hers.

"I am going to fetch Elyan. I will be back shortly." Merlin says, giving Arthur and Gwen some space.

"Arthur, I am alright." Gwen reassures, placing her spare hand upon Arthur's cheek, her thumb grazing over the stubble that has formed. A slight frown appears for a moment before disappearing. "You need to shave."

Arthur laughs then, placing a gentle kiss on her slightly chapped lips.

"Anything for you, my love." he whispers.

...

"How much longer Merlin?" Gwen asks, laying back on the pillows, ensuring that the cloth remains over her eyes and does not slip down her face.

The sun has risen to its peak, a gentle breeze flows through the open windows in Arthur's chambers and Gwen shivers ever so slightly against the chill. Elyan spent around an hour with his sister before departing so he could complete his patrol and return with time to witness Gwen see once again.

"Perhaps an hour more, Gwen." Merlin replies, rummaging through the medicine bag before him on the table. He is trying to locate a small potion bottle that will contain the medicine to help aid Gwen's recovery.

Gwen huffs. Arthur frowns.

"Guinevere, just think that it is not much longer until you can see again." Arthur says, standing beside the open window behind his desk whilst looking over at Gwen.

"I suppose waiting one more hour cannot hurt." Gwen says, her fingers interlocking and twisting in her lap; a strong sign of her anxiety.

"Of course it will not, Guinevere." Arthur says. He walks over to the bed, climbs upon it and kisses her temple. He frowns, however, as he feels the warmth of the cloth. "Can I replenish your cloth for you, love?"

Gwen sighs. She reaches up and places her hand on Arthur's chest, moving up to his shoulder.

"If it will help to calm your nerves Arthur, do as you wish." she says, her thumb stroking the skin of his lower neck for a moment.

"I will not do it if you do not want me to. It is just that the cloth is warm and that is not necessarily helping your eyes." Arthur says, placing a hand over the hand on his neck, stilling her fingers.

"It is alright, Arthur. You can do it." Gwen says and sucks in a breath as Arthur gently removes the cloth from her face; the fabric being removed from her irritated skin causing a dash more pain. He climbs off the bed and walks around to Gwen's side to soak the cloth in the cooling ointment that sits within the basin.

Arthur spares a glance at Gwen's eyes and the skin that surrounds them. He feels his heart lurch at the red, and extremely irritated, skin. Her eyes are closed and her face has pain etched into it.

"Are you alright?" he asks, squeezing the cloth in the basin before allowing it to soak again.

"Just a bit of pain, Arthur." Gwen says. "I will be fine soon enough."

Merlin, from his spot at the table, notices Arthur's body tense at Gwen's words.

"She will recover, Arthur. The pain she is feeling is natural and it will fade when I find what I need." Merlin reassures. He finally recognises the bottle he requires with a quick, "Ah ha!" before placing it in his pocket.

Arthur lightly wrings out the cloth before placing back over Gwen's eyes. She sighs in contentment, pushing herself even further into the pillows behind her.

"That does feel nice." Gwen mumbles which brings a small smile to Arthur's lips.

"Not much longer now..."

...

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Elyan asks, watching as Merlin removes the cloth from Gwen's eyes. Arthur stands beside him at the foot of the bed, watching over Gwen and ready to spring into action if they are needed.

"Should I be concerned about the lack of faith you have in me?" Merlin asks, joking slightly.

"Boys." Gwen says, effectively stopping their conversation. Her eyes are closed and she is now sitting up more underneath the covers.

"Sorry, Gwen." Elyan says, sending a small smile towards Merlin who returns it.

Merlin extracts the small bottle from his pocket and uncorks it.

"This is going to sting when I first apply it, Gwen." Merlin warns, tipping the bottle to coat his middle and index finger of his left hand in the liquid. "This is to help aid my magic and prevent this happening again."

Gwen nods. She prepares herself and twirls her hands together. Merlin gently dabs on the liquid, replenishing on his fingers when required.

Arthur notices that Gwen's knuckles are going white and she is slowly cutting off the circulation of blood in her hands. He walks around his side of the bed and reaches over, placing his hand on one of hers, ensuring she loosens her grip and relaxes.

"It is alright. We are here." he mumbles, reassuring her. Her hand turns and she grips Arthur's instead.

Merlin steps back and places the bottle on the nightstand.

"This should not hurt, Gwen." Merlin says, wiping his fingers on a dry cloth. "But, I cannot guarantee it."

"Just do it, Merlin. Please." Gwen says, her eyes still closed but slightly scrunched.

Merlin nods and is just about to mumble the enchantment when a voice stops him.

"Not so fast..."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Blessed

**A/N: Wow, this is a BIG chapter! This took a while to plan and edit but I am pretty happy wit how it has ended up. I believe that there will only be an epilogue to go now and then that is it!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and the long time you have waited for this chapter to arrive. The cliff-hanger on the last chapter was not pleasant and I apologise for the wait - I know how horrible the wait can be between chapters, but even more so when there is a cliff hanger.**

 **I apologise for any typos present in this chapter - I tried to catch as many as I could!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

"Did you really think that you could do this without me?" Gwaine asks as he struts into the room, Leon and Percival following behind him.

"We would have done it either way." Merlin says, raising an eyebrow at Gwaine's dramatic entrance before he turns back around and places his focus on Gwen. He hovers his hands over her mostly relaxed body and then mumbles his incantation. A pale purple light surrounds Gwen's body before moving upwards and covering her face.

After a few moments, it fades but Gwen does not open her eyes.

"Guinevere?" Arthur clearly sees his love's hesitation. He gently runs his thumb over the back of her hand to try and encourage her. "You can open your eyes, love."

Gwen shakes her head no, her fear controlling her.

"It is alright, Gwen." Merlin says. He notices that the irritation around her eyes has practically disappeared; a hopeful sign that the enchantment has been successful. "It worked."

Gwen scrunches her eyes tighter, stubbornly not fighting her sudden fear.

 _'What if it has not worked? What if I can never regain my sight?'_

"Perhaps we should come back later, lads." Percival says, placing a large hand on Leon and Gwaine's shoulders. "This is a pretty big moment."

Leon nods and spares a glance at Gwen before tuning around to walk out. Percival is about to leave before he notices how reluctant Gwaine is.

"We will come back later." he assures quietly. He takes hold on Gwaine's arm and guides him out of the room.

Elyan still stands at the foot of the bed, concern strongly on his features and frustration lurking beneath the surface. Arthur and Merlin are still trying to coax his sister into opening her eyes, but to no avail.

"Gwen." Elyan says, worried about her reaction. "We are not going anywhere - we are staying here as we always have. We have supported you this far and will continue to do so."

"I know." Gwen says, quietly. Her hand grips Arthur's tighter.

"Then open your eyes." Elyan says, softly despite the anger rising within him. He frowns when Gwen shakes her head.

"I cannot." she says, bowing her head slightly.

"Why not, Gwennie?" Elyan asks, hoping that the childhood nickname will loosen her lips. His anger just grows when it does not.

"I am scared that it has not worked. That I will open my eyes but only be greeted by the same thing I have been for months; darkness." A tear slips down Gwen's cheek but Arthur catches it, thumbing it away.

"That will not happen, Gwen." Merlin says, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?"

"We are not. But, we know that you are strong enough to beat this and survive." Elyan says passionately, his anger threatening to spew out. He moves away from the foot of the bed and paces over by the table.

 _'All I want is to make sure she is alright once again and she is being so stubborn!'_ Elyan thinks, his frustration evident to Arthur and Merlin.

"But, what if I cannot have my sight back?" Gwen asks, her insecurities getting the better of her.

"If you would open your damn eyes, you would realise that you have your bloody sight back!" Elyan shouts, not registering Gwen's flinch and Arthur's quick anger. "Stop being so stupidly stubborn and cowardly, Guinevere Leodegrance!"

"That is enough!" Arthur says, looking straight at Elyan.

"No! It is not!" Elyan says, continuing to shout and moving back towards the bed. "My sister would never be so frightened of something so simple!"

Arthur quickly clambers off of the bed and goes to Elyan. He pushes him backwards and Elyan stumbles from the force.

"Guinevere has been through so much and the prospect of regaining her sight is allowed to frighten her!" he says, looking at his brother-in-arms with fire in his eyes. "You have no right to say that your sister is being cowardly."

Elyan's gaze soften as he looks at Gwen, her face contorted as if she is about to cry. Instead of saying anything, Elyan turns and leaves the room without looking back. Arthur walks back over and resumes his position beside Gwen, taking her hand in his once more.

"Open your eyes when you are ready, Guinevere." he says, kissing her temple. "This is purely about you and how you feel."

"I do not want to open them just yet." Gwen says, feeling another kiss being pressed to her forehead.

"Then do not open them." Merlin says. "Take as much time as you need."

...

"Do you think that you should go and talk to Elyan?" Merlin asks, folding some of Arthur's shirts at the table. Arthur knows that Merlin could wave his hand and the task be completed but with the atmosphere so tense, he would rather preoccupy his mind. Arthur looks over to a now sleeping Gwen and sighs before looking back at his friend.

"I worry that I will burst on him like I did earlier. Guinevere did not deserve that - let alone from her own brother; her last living member of family."

Merlin shoots Arthur a sympathetic glance. He has known the Prince long enough to recognise the conflicting emotions within him.

"I know she did not deserve that." Elyan's voice comes as a surprise to both men. Merlin quickly drops the shirt in his hands before taking a strong hold of Arthur's arms, ensuring that his friend cannot lunge.

"I suggest you leave my chambers very, very quickly." Arthur says, his tone immediately changing from soft to angry and commanding whilst still retaining his quietness.

"I need to apologise to Gwen." Elyan says, taking a step into the room so he is no longer hovering in the doorway.

"Guinevere is sleeping." Arthur says, his voice sharp and his words clipped. Gwen sleeping is the only thing preventing him from shouting.

"I should not have said those things. I was frustrated because the Gwen I knew, and the girl I grew up with, would have opened her eyes and had nothing to fear as after so many weeks, she would finally see the world around her."

Arthur relaxes enough that Merlin deems it safe enough to release the prince's arms.

"You should recognise, as her brother, that this is something Guinevere needs to do herself." Arthur says, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "I spoke to my Father once Guinevere fell asleep, to keep him updated. He informed me that for the past few weeks, she has been speaking about how afraid she would be to regain her sight; if she was told that her sight had returned to her. Her life drastically changed when Morgana took her sight; she became vulnerable and had to rely on everyone to help her. Now that she potentially has her sight back, everything changes once again."

Elyan nods and looks at his sister.

"Guinevere has to once again find who she is and become independent once more." Arthur says, slumping down in his chair and running his fingertips over his eyes.

"Gwen is going to need you more than ever when she wakes." Elyan says, quietly. Arthur looks up at Elyan, his brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You have done your absolute best to look after my sister, even more so since she lost her sight." Elyan starts, entwining his fingers together over and over again. "I want you to know that you will always have my blessing for when the time comes.

"I came back after running for many years - away from everyone and everything - to find that my sister was being cared for by you. Words cannot express my gratitude for all that you have done for her; and all that you will do. You have never given up on my sister."

"Nor do I intend to." Arthur says, his heart soaring at Elyan's words. "Why are you saying this now?"

Elyan shrugs. "You have been there for Gwen more than I ever have; perhaps more than I ever could be. You belong together."

"Thank you, Elyan." Arthur says, his voice soft.

"You make Gwen feel special - more special than she ever believed she could feel." Elyan looks over to his sleeping sister and smiles at how peaceful she looks. Arthur follows his gaze and also smiles.

"I intend to always make her feel like that." Arthur looks up at Elyan to ensure he recognises the sincerity of his words. "I promise."

...

Midday passes and Arthur leans back against his pillows on his bed, his multiple piece of parchment placed back on the desk; focusing on matters of state were not currently more important that Gwen. He places his gaze on the subject of his thoughts.

"So beautiful." he mumbles, moving down and laying on his side now. He places his hand on Gwen's cheek.

Gwen stirs very slightly at the contact and her left hand drifts up to Arthur's wrist; ensuring that his hand remains on her cheek. Arthur chuckles lightly and rubs his thumb back and forth in small movements to gently wake Gwen up.

"I love you." Gwen whispers, her eyes still shut and half asleep.

"I love you too." Arthur says, his voice partially louder.

They lay together for a few moments in a comfortable silence. Their limbs remain in the same position as Gwen slowly wakes from her slumber. Her sigh of contentment brings them out of their moment.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asks, attempting to move his hand but it remains in the same place as soon as Gwen squeezes his wrist.

"I just feel like there has not been enough of this - just us." Gwen says. Arthur leans forward slightly and kisses her forehead.

"I feel the same." Arthur replies, now kissing the tip of her nose.

A frown appears on Gwen's face and she opens her eyes without thinking.

"You really need to shave, Arthur." she says. Arthur laughs for a moment before it suddenly clicks.

"Guinevere..."

Gwen's newly repaired eyes are filled with tears as she takes in every detail of Arthur's face. She notices the scruff of his facial hair - a few days old, thanks to his worry - and the deep bags beneath his eyes which greatly contrasts the wide grin that plays on his lips. Her hand goes from his wrist to his cheek and runs her fingertips over the skin there. Arthur lets her complete her exploration, knowing that this is huge for her. A few months without her sight has been hard on her and she has missed out on so much.

"I can see you." Gwen says, a watery smile in place. "I can _see_ you."

Arthur smiles even more widely back at her. He wipes away the tears that have fallen upon her face, knowing that they are tears of happiness. Gwen runs her hand over Arthur's cheek again before running it down to rest against his neck.

"I have missed seeing you, so much." Gwen says before lunging forward and pressing her lips forcefully against his, overjoyed at knowing exactly where he is.

Arthur partially rolls them so he is above Gwen. His hand remains on her cheek whilst hers land on his chest. Their lips move easily against each other and it isn't long until Arthur runs his tongue over Gwen's supple bottom lip. She opens her mouth without hesitation and their tongues languidly slide against each other.

Arthur's hand slides against Gwen's cheek before moving further and cupping the back of her head, pressing them impossibly closer. Gwen slows the pace of the kiss before removing her lips and looking at Arthur again.

"I do not really want to take my eyes off of you." Gwen says, moving back very slightly so she can observe Arthur better. "I have missed far too much. I have missed you."

Arthur smiles before sitting up and helping Gwen do the same. Her eyes go to the window and her mouth drops open at the sight. Arthur notices Gwen's reaction and looks at the window himself.

"I refuse to allow you to get up yourself as you require rest," Arthur says, looking back at Gwen. "but I cannot deny you this opportunity."

Arthur climbs off of the bed and goes over to Gwen's side, pulling back the covers. He picks her up, one hand beneath her knees and the other cradling her back, and walks over to the window behind his desk. He places her gently on the floor and ensures to keep an arm around her waist to support her.

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful this castle looked on a sunny day." Gwen says, squinting at the light but thoroughly enjoying the sight before her. "I had al but given up hope about seeing something other than darkness."

Arthur moves so he is standing behind Gwen. Both arms wrap around her waist as Gwen leans back into his chest. Arthur rests his chin on her shoulder before turning his face into the warmth of her neck.

"I promise to do everything I possibly can to prevent that darkness consuming you again." he whispers into her ear. She shivers due to the soft tone of his voice, and the puff of air on her sensitive skin. "You have many beautiful scenes to greet you in the future."

"I shall hold you to that." Gwen says, smiling as Arthur embraces her even tighter.

...

"I want to go outside." Gwen says an hour after consuming a hearty meal and hugging Merlin within an inch of his life.

"Merlin did specify that you would have to rest for a week - it was one of his conditions." Arthur says, wiping the remnants of shaving cream from his chin.

Gwen stands from her place in Arthur's seat at the table, taking two attempts before managing to ground her feet. Using the surrounding chairs as support, she walks to the opposite end.

"Merlin has not just regained his sight after months of darkness." Gwen points out. Her hands raise to Arthur now smooth cheeks. "Much better."

Arthur smiles, placing his hands on Gwen's hips; ready to swiftly slide his arms around her waist, if necessary.

"You have still not regained your strength." Gwen can see the concern in her love's eyes and does her best to reassure him.

"Having you beside me is all the strength I currently require, Arthur. I need nothing more than you." she says, thumbs stroking his cheeks and her eyes fixed to his.

"Alright, I cannot argue with you." Arthur relents. "But you must promise me something."

"Of course."

"The moment you tire, alert me Guinevere and we will return here." Arthur says, his left hand now sliding up and down Gwen's spine.

"If it means I can walk around, Arthur, I will agree to almost anything."

Arthur smiles sweetly as love, that Gwen can now see, shines in his eyes. She cannot help but place a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

...

"Before we go to the marketplace, I think that there is someone we should visit." Gwen says, her arm laced through Arthur's and her unoccupied hand on the crook of his elbow. Arthur stops them at the end of the corridor that holds his chambers at Gwen's words.

"Who is that?" he asks. Gwen meets his eyes and releases a small smile.

"Your father, Arthur. He has helped me in so many ways and I should like to thank him in person."

Arthur nods, presses a kiss to Gwen's right temple and changes their direction.

As they walk to the King's chambers, a multitude of people recognise that Gwen's sight has been returned. Occasionally, a friend who has helped Gwen during her time being blind comes along and they hug for a few moments, Gwen thanking them profusely, before said friends curtsey to Arthur and continue on with the rest of their tasks for the day.

Eventually, they pass the guards situated at the end of the corrido for Uther's chambers. Gwen's hand twitches at her side, a sudden nervous feeling overcoming her; just like before she opened her eyes. Arthur notices and they stop just outside his father's door.

"Is everything alright?" he asks, dropping his hold on Gwen and placing his hands on her shoulders; her arms go around his waist so she can hold on to him.

"I just feel like I have let you and your father down. I promised to look after him but I have not done that."

Arthur's hands go up to frame Gwen's face, pushing the wild tendrils of hair away from her face.

"You could never, ever, let us down, Guinevere." Gwen looks down and does not allow Arthur to tilt her head back up. Instead of pushing her, he simply rests his forehead against hers. "Please do not feel like this. None od what has happened was your doing; it was all Morgana. She tried to make you weak then tried to kill you. Despite all of her attempts, you have prevailed. D not, for once second, doubt yourself or your value, my love."

Gwen allows herself a small smile before she tilts her head and moves forward to capture Arthur's lips.

They ensure to keep their kiss chaste as here are many people around them. Arthur withdraws first, his hand quickly running through her loose hanging hair.

"You are far too precious to doubt yourself." he mumbles, pulling back. Gwen looks up at him, lovingly; her eyes expressing the unspoken words. Arthur presses another kiss to her temple before grasping her left hand tightly in his right.

They enter Uther's chambers and see the King sitting, fully clothed, in his regular chair.

"Father?" Arthur approaches with Gwen in tow. Surprising both of them, Uther turns to face them with a smile on his features.

"Arthur, Gwen! Please, do join me." he shakily points to the chair beside his; his shaking demonstrating that he has not eaten yet despite it being mid-afternoon. Arthur helps Gwen to sit down and lightly places his hands on her shoulders as he stands behind her. Uther fixes his gaze on Gwen.

"How are you, my dear?" he asks, noticing that her pupils have returned to their natural colour once again. The smile Gwen gives him prompts one of his own.

"I am rather tired and still healing but feel rather amazing. I never realised how much I missed being able to see." Gwen says. Uther reaches out and places his hand upon hers.

"If there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask." the ailing King says, kindly.

"Thank you, Uther." Gwen says, tears threatening to fill her newly repaired eyes. "Thank you for everything."

Uther releases her hand to wave off her gratitude.

"You have no need to thank me, Gwen."

Gwen shakes her head no. "I do, Uther. These past few months have been very difficult for me but our daily talks have really helped me. You have been so patient wit me and I truly did not deserve such kindness."

"We looked after each other; helped each other." Uther says, removing his hand and placing it in his lap.

Arthur leans down to press a kiss over Gwen's left ear. Gwen reaches up and holds onto his left hand with her left, squeezing it but keeping her attention on Uther.

"I do hope we can continue our discussions, Uther. From now though, they will just not involve describing the weather." Gwen says, her tone light. Uther's smile just increases.

"I would enjoy that very much, Gwen." he says, looking up at his son for a moment. Arthur's eyes are fixed to the top of Gwen's head, a wistful expression on his face. "But, I should not keep you as I am sure you are itching to go outside whilst the light is still with us."

Gwen smiles and nods in reply. Arthur, seemingly reluctant to do so, pulls his gaze from Gwen and places it on his father.

"I just wanted to express my gratitude, Uther." Gwen says. Arthur moves around so she is in front of her and holds out his hands. Gwen takes hold of them and stands. She sways on the spot for a moment, blinking multiple times to clear the dizziness in her head.

"Ensure you rest plenty, Gwen." Uther says, noticing her momentary discomfort. "You have been through an awful lot recently."

"Please, do not fret, Uther." Gwen says, feeling Arthur's arm come around her waist. She rests her head on his shoulder. "Arthur will not allow me to be too active and tire myself."

Uther nods, satisfied with Gwen's answer. "Good. We want you to become better, not worse."

"I am aware." Gwen says. "Believe me, I want the same thing."

Uther nods again and looks at Arthur. "Take care of her, Arthur." Uther warns, though the warning is half-hearted. Arthur supresses a laugh and just tightens his arm around Gwen's waist.

"That will not be an issue, Father."

Uther smiles before dropping his head for a moment. Gwen lifts her head, frowning, before she moves to him. She crouches, placing on hand on his shoulder whilst the other grips the wrist of his left hand. She can feel the tremors of his hand easily.

"I will have some food sent up to you and encourage Gaius to come and visit." she says, softly.

"You should not worry about me." Uther says, clearly not meaning his words.

"No, I should. I will ensure that food is brought promptly. Please eat as much as you can to ensure your strength remains."

Uther slowly raises his head and manages a small smile.

"Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen pats Uther's shoulder before grabbing Arthur hand so she can stand.

"My pleasure, Uther."

...

The marketplace is alive with a large number of people. The heat of the day has certainly lingered and it is clear to Arthur that the addition of a shawl has become cumbersome to Gwen. Without complaint, Arthur removes it from her shoulders as she looks at the wares on the dressmaker and weaver's stand. He places it in his unoccupied hand and the other goes to her lower back. Gwen removes her eyes from the fabric in front of her and looks at Arthur.

"You do not need to do that, Arthur." she says. Arthur just steps closer and presses a kiss to her cheek.

Gwen leans in to his body, her eyes going back to trace a piece of fabric that has caught her attention. She reaches out to trace the deep red fabric - Pendragon red - with her fingertips. Arthur looks up at the elderly dressmaker before him.

"We will take this one, if you please." he says, gesturing to the one that has taken Gwen's fancy.

The dressmaker nods her head. "Yes, my lord."

Gwen turns to Arthur prepared to argue but swiftly realises that it will do no good.

"Thank you, Arthur." she says instead, smiling up at her Prince.

"My pleasure." He extracts two gold pieces and presses them into the dressmaker's wrinkled palm.

"My lord! This is far too much!" the dressmaker exclaims, trying to push back the coins.

Arthur shakes his head and smiles kindly. "No, keep it please. I insist." He closes his hand around the outstretched palm, pressing to coins in further.

The dressmaker fumbles into a curtsey, a slight blush on her features. She pockets the gold pieces before removing some packaging and carefully wrapping the chosen piece of fabric and tying it with a piece of string. Arthur takes the package and places it under his arm joining his hand with hers.

"Thank you very much, Gilda." Gwen says, giving the elderly woman a warm smile.

"My pleasure. It is good to see you well again." Gilda gives another curtsey before moving on to her next customer.

Arthur allows Gwen to guide him further into the market. They gaze and stop off at various stalls, occasionally making conversation with the vendors selling their wares.

The sight of Gwen for a lot of people brings happiness and they show it; embracing her, wishing her a complete and easy recovery. It is not until a child, perhaps no older than perhaps eight or nine, approaches Gwen with a small bunch of flowers in her hands.

"Amelia? Is that you?" Gwen asks, releasing Arthur's hand and crouching in front of the girl who gives a toothy grin before leaping into Gwen's open arms.

"Gwennie!" Amelia squeals before withdrawing so she can look at Gwen. Her hands push the bunch of flowers into Gwen's.

"Thank you. Look how big you have become!" Gwen sys, tears pricking her eyes. "You have grown so much."

"I have been doing more of my numbers and letters so I could show you when you could see again." Amelia says, proudly.

"You kept learning them?"

"Of course. You were helping me to learn and I did not want your hark work wasted. You gave up lots of time you did not have for me."

Gwen moves forward and hugs Amelia to her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Amelia. You keep learning, yes? If you need help, come and find me." Gwen rubs Amelia's back before withdrawing.

"When I know all of them, I told Timmy and Gereld I would help them learn too!"

"Good girl!" Gwen praises. "I am so proud of you!"

"Me too." Amelia pulls out of Gwen's arms and looks at the flowers in Gwen's hand. "I hope you like them. I am going to go ad do more letters. Bye!"

As Amelia runs away, Arthur helps Gwen to stand and holds onto her when she wobbles once she straightens.

"She is very sweet." Arthur comments and looks at Gwen closer. She drops her head for a moment and notices the slight ache in her neck. When she looks up, she sees Arthur's concerned eyes looking at her; recognising how tired she is.

"Can we return to the castle now, please?" she asks, placing her hand back in Arthur's. The Prince's gaze softens and he grips Gwen's hand tighter.

"Of course we can."

...

That evening, Gwen lays in Arthur's arms in front of the fireplace. Just before supper, Leon, Gwaine and Percival came to visit and they all shared a pitcher of wine in celebration. Gwen could not help but be occasionally distracted despite the happy moment. Her brother's words are seared into her mind and her previous vulnerabilities have had an impact on her.

"Guinevere?" Arthur's voice draws her back to the present. She shakes her head before resting it back against Arthur's shoulder.

"Sorry. I just have some things on my mind." Gwen apologises.

"You are thinking about Elyan."

Gwen simply nods. Arthur runs his hands up Gwen's arms before going around her shoulders and holding her tightly.

"He is sorry for what he said." Arthur assures.

"Then why has he not come to see me like the others have done?" Gwen's voice is small and she is glad Arthur cannot see her face.

"He wants to give you space - he feels guilty and will not push you to talk to him."

"Do you know why he said those things?" she asks, sitting up and turning so she can look in her eyes.

"I believe that he did not truly recognise how much you have gone through. He always saw a happier and more comfortable version of you whereas I have seen practically every side of you."

Arthur's hand goes to her cheek and she leans her face inwards.

"I am so blessed to have you." Gwen says, her voice almost a whisper.

"I know." Arthur replies, winking.

"That was not intended to stroke your ego, Pendragon." Gwen pokes her finger into Arthur's chest, the pair of them laughing. Arthur grabs Gwen's hand and kisses it before holding it against his heart.

"I am the luckiest man alive to have you by my side, Guinevere. I love you, more than I could ever say."

Gwen smiles and locks her eyes with his.

"You have shown me your love in so many ways and I wish that I had some way that could truly show my love for you."

Gwen moves forwards, running her nose against Arthur's before pressing their foreheads together. They hold each other closely, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	9. Epilogue - Bright Future

Three weeks pass in a complete blur for Gwen. She rediscovers her independence and feels as if she has to memorise every colour, every shape, every glance at anything around her; an unspoken fear lingering in the back of her mind that her sight will be taken once again and never returned. Arthur had Merlin fully prepare the rooms beside his for Gwen so he is there whenever she needs him and only received slight hesitation from the fair maiden about leaving her home - on many occasions, Gwen waking up and seeking comfort from him as nightmares of Morgana's actions plague her shows it was a good decision.

But, despite her hardships, Gwen has done nothing but prosper; even more so with Arthur by her side as much as he can be, giving up the majority of his spare time (if not all) to be with her. Her brother's words have been running around within the Prince's head and he believes that now is the right moment. He has Merlin setting everything up and jumps on the spot for a moment; his nerves peaking which causes his stomach to roll and his hands grow partially unsteady.

Arthur shakes his hands before knocking on Gwen's door. He waits a few moments before the door opens and her face appears, lit from the surrounding candles.

"Arthur." Gwen says, a wide smile appearing on her lips. At the sight, Arthur feels his own steadily growing.

"Guinevere." he replies, his voice impossibly soft. "I was wondering if you would like to take a walk in the gardens with me? The night is rather lovely and the air only has a slight chill present."

Gwen takes a step forward, one hand going to his arm as the other goes to his cheek. Her thumb runs over his jaw, scratching against the slight stubble growing there.

"I would love to, Arthur." she says, running her thumb over his jaw for a second more before she goes back into her room. Arthur sees her slip on her worn, but extremely comfortable and practical, shoes and after giving a final sweep of the room, walk back to him where he remains waiting outside her door. He closes the door behind her before offering his arm to Gwen which she does not hesitate in taking.

They begin their journey in a comfortable silence, passing various servants who are on their way home and the multiple patrols roaming the halls. It is when they reach the final set of stairs that leads into the gardens that Gwen notices Arthur's tense body language.

"Is everything alright?" Gwen asks, placing her free hand on Arthur's bicep. The Crown Prince inwardly curses himself for his nerves making themselves visible and presses a smile, not wishing to worry his love.

"Of course. It has just been a long day." he says. Gwen rests her head on his shoulder as they descend and then walk away from the stairs and into the gardens.

Gwen's head, however, does not remain for long when she sees the familiar glow of candles behind the bushes in front of them.

"What is that?" Gwen asks, turning her head but only sees Arthur smile.

"Why not find out?" he says, gently guiding her forward with a twinkle in his eye.

Her brows knit together until she sees the sight in front of her. Small candles litter the floor, casting light upon the rose bushes on either side of them.

"So beautiful." Gwen breathes, her arm slipping from Arthur's.

"Indeed." Arthur mumbles, his gaze on Gwen and her reaction. Her eyes are wide with wonder and her mouth is partially open.

"Did you do this?" Gwen asks a moment later, looking at Arthur now.

He smiles. "Merlin did the work but it was my idea. I promised you beautiful sights in your future and I wanted to give you this one."

"That is so sweet of you, Arthur. Thank you so much." Gwen says, tears in her eyes which she blinks away.

"However, it is more than just the beautiful sight that we are here for." Arthur says, confusing Gwen.

Arthur takes Gwen's left hand with his right and moves them forward so they become surrounded by the candles.

"These past few years have been challenging, to say the very least, for us. We have overcome a number of obstacles to be where we are today and we have grown stronger. For you, the fight has been infinitely harder - even more so with the events of the past few months." Arthur reaches up with his spare hand to cup Gwen's cheek. "Despite everything, you have remained selfless and caring and I have only fallen more deeply in love with you."

"Arthur..." Gwen's voice is a whisper and her eyes shine with love and unshed tears in the soft candlelight.

"I cannot remember a time when I did not love you, Guinevere. In these past months, I have never regretted giving you all of the love, care and time I have. On the day you regained your sight, your brother said a few things to me - one of those is that I have never given up on you; and I never intend to.

"So," Arthur removes his hand from Gwen's cheek to delve into his pocket as he gets down on one knee. "Guinevere, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

A few tears slip down Gwen's face as she looks between Arthur's loving eyes and the ring he is presenting her.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Gwen exclaims. Arthur slides the silver band onto her index finger of her left hand before standing. Gwen pulls him closer and kisses him softly.

"I love you so much." she whispers, her breath mingling with Arthur's.

"I love you too." Arthur says, his smile bright. He places another kiss on her lips before wrapping his arms firmly around her waist and hugging her tightly.

"Now this is a touching moment to arrive to." a venomous voice spits. The pair turn towards the castle and Arthur does not hesitate to push Gwen behind him. He keeps an arm behind him, keeping his hand on Gwen's arm.

Gwen's heart speeds up to an impossibly erratic rhythm and drums against her ribcage. Her hands begins to shake and she places them on Arthur's back in an attempt to steady them, knowing that he will do his best to protect her.

"You are not welcome here, Morgana." Arthur says, his voice level. From her spot behind the Prince, Gwen turns her head to the left and notices Merlin there just behind the bushes- waiting for the right moment. He gives her a nod and kind smile to reassure her that everything will be alright.

"Is it wrong for family to check up on each other?" Morgana asks, a fake pout on her lips.

"You are not family - you lost that privilege when you turned against us, then lost it completely when you took Guinevere's sight from her." Arthur's tone grows angry and Morgana smirks. It drops, however, when Gwen steps forward to stand beside her fiancée.

"Well, well. The rumours _are_ true. Dear little Gwen has regained her sight and appears fully recovered." Morgana says, her tone in no way lacking sarcasm. Gwen stands slightly straighter and tilts her chin upwards a fraction. "Tell me; who healed you? The wounds I inflicted ensured the end of your worthless life."

Whilst Arthur's face distorts in anger, Gwen's façade remains surprisingly calm despite the fear embedded within.

"Does it annoy you that I live despite all of your efforts to knock me back and kill me?" Morgana crosses her arms across her chest for a moment after hearing Gwen's words.

"Annoy me? Not at all." the witch says, dropping her arms. "What it does is make my desire to kill you expand and my frustration grow out of control."

"You cannot harm me anymore, Morgana." Gwen says, exasperated; resisting to throw her arms up. Arthur places his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, his fist clenching hard so his knuckles turn white at his side. "You have done so much damage and yet I am the one who prevails. I have survived and will continue to do so."

Morgana waves her hand and Arthur falls unconscious; thankfully missing any of the scattered candles. Gwen looks down at him before snapping her gaze back to the witch before her. Her heart speeds up once more and her legs threaten to give way beneath her.

"You have deluded yourself about your survival, Gwen." Morgana says, stepping forward. Gwen's bravery dissipates completely and fear has her frozen on the spot. "Just because you have your sight back and have survived my previous attempt, does not mean you will today."

Morgana continues walking forward until Gwen can feel her unnaturally cold breath on her skin. Morgana runs her knuckles over Gwen's cheek, almost lovingly, and revels in the fear that has taken root within her prey.

"No one is here to save you now. Just like before you are helpless, hopeless and alone. No one is going to come and rescue you this time and I will finally succeed."

Morgana raises her arm, ready to strike...

...and then freezes completely.

"That is where you are very wrong." Merlin says as he emerges from behind the bushes. Gwen releases a breath before hesitantly kneeling down and places her hand on Arthur's cheek. He shifts slightly but remains unconscious. She looks up to see Merlin staring at Morgana.

Gwen stands after pressing a quick kiss to Arthur's forehead and moves so she is beside her friend. Morgana's eyes remain fixed on Merlin; almost hauntingly so.

"Who are you, really?" Morgana asks Merlin, only her lips moving and that is clearly a huge struggle as she attempts to fight the enchantment on her.

"Merlin," the wizard replies with a shrug of his shoulders but then grows serious. "but the Druids call me Emrys."

Morgana's eyes widen.

"No. You cannot be him."

Merlin shrugs again. "I am; and I am going to fulfil my destiny."

He raises his hand and slowly swipes it across Morgana's face and a vacant expression crosses her features.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asks, her fear dissipating now.

"Erasing who she is - making her a shell of who she once was so she will be no danger to us anymore." Merlin explains, waving his hand again.

"Will she remember us?"

Merlin shakes his head and relief fills Gwen. "She will not remember who she is and will certainly not remember us."

Gwen nods and goes back to Arthur, propping his head up in her lap once she is kneeling. She strokes the hair away from his face as he stirs, his eyelids fluttering.

He looks up at his betrothed, dazed momentarily before his eyes blow wide.

"Guinevere." He tries to sit up but Gwen swiftly pushes him back down.

"Rest a moment, Arthur. Gather your strength." she says and he complies.

"Where is Morgana? Did she hurt you?" Gwen shakes her head.

"No, Arthur. She almost did but Merlin saved me." she says, looking up at their friend before her gaze fixes back on him.

Arthur moves his eyes to where Merlin is finishing his enchantment and Morgana slumps forward, now unconscious.

"I will take her to Gaius' chambers and then take her elsewhere - preferably somewhere far away from this kingdom."

Merlin nods once, confirming that they have heard his words before suddenly disappearing. Arthur looks back up to Gwen, reaching up to run his knuckles over her cheek. This time, she leans into it.

"I am sorry that the moment was ruined." Arthur says, feeling his mother's ring on her dainty hand which currently rests on his cheek.

"No, Arthur, it was not." Gwen says, placing a kiss to his forehead. "The moment is still wonderful because we are both alive, we are both happy and we are very much in love."

Arthur smiles up at Gwen before he sits up slowly, then carefully stands. He offers his hand down to her and assists her to stand on her feet.

"We will have to announce this engagement." Gwen points out, Arthur's arms going around her waist.

"I considered having a quiet supper with the knights tomorrow, unfortunately Lancelot has not yet returned from the border, before announcing it to the court the following day." Arthur says, resting his forehead against hers.

"It sounds like a good idea." Gwen says, her arms going up and around Arthur's neck, and hand threading into his hair.

"It means we are also free to have the rest of the evening for ourselves." Arthur says, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I believe that sounds like an amazing idea." Gwen comments, a large smile blossoming. Arthur grins too.

"I completely agree."

...

"Guinevere, sweetheart, perhaps you should retire to bed." Arthur suggests.

They are currently above the covers on Arthur's bed. Arthur is reclined back against his pillows and Gwen is half sitting, half laying on his body with both legs thrown over his and her face buried in his neck. Their left hands have been interlinked for the past hour and Arthur can feel her grow heavier against him. In addition, the soft puffs of air have been getting more and more even - showing she is close to sleep.

"I am too comfortable." Gwen complains which just makes Arthur laugh.

"Well then, I cannot ask you to move, can I?" Arthur says, adjusting his arms before turning himself and standing off of the bed with Gwen in his arms.

"I am too heavy for this, Arthur!" Gwen exclaims but holds on tighter regardless. Arthur just places a kiss to her forehead before moving.

When they arrive in Gwen's chambers, Arthur walks straight to her bed and gently places her on the edge. He then walks to her wardrobe and extracts her nightgown from its hanger.

"I shall extinguish the candles for you whilst you change, love." he says, walking back over and handing her nightgown to her.

"Thank you. I will just be a moment." Gwen says, standing and moving to the changing screen - but not before placing a small kiss to Arthur's lips.

The Prince quickly moves around his love's room, momentarily stopping to ensure the fire is suitably stoked for the majority of the night, until only two candles remain; one by the door to be extinguished upon Arthur's departure and the other at Gwen's beside to do with as she pleases.

Gwen emerges from behind the changing screen and goes straight to Arthur, her arms going to rest on his shoulders. He immediately holds her body to him, reaching up with a hand to grasp her left, resting it against his heart.

"It almost seems like a dream." Gwen mumbles, her eyes on their joined hands.

"It is quite real, my love." Arthur replies, a smile on his face. Gwen looks up, her smile mirroring his.

"You have always predicted that this could, and would, happen." Gwen says, a curious look in her eyes. "Even when my sight had been taken, you always had hope. Why?"

"My love for you has never wavered, Guinevere, and I firmly believe that it never will. I also know that whilst your sight was non-existent, you could not be blinded from my love for you." Arthur pulls up their hands and places a kiss to her knuckles.

"Nothing could make me blind from the love you show me, the love we share." Gwen says, leaning forward so their foreheads rest against each other again. Arthur releases her hand and places his on the back of her head, partially threading his fingers through her hair.

"You are truly an amazing woman. I can hardly wait to call you my wife." Arthur says, finishing with his voice quiet and tender.

Gwen presses herself closer before shifting her head and pressing their lips together. Arthur ensures to keep the kiss short, knowing how tired she is. He draws back and tenderly kisses her forehead.

"I should leave you to rest, love."

Gwen nods her head before kissing Arthur once more.

"I love you, Arthur." she says, a tired smile on her face.

"I love you too, my beautiful Guinevere." Arthur mumbles, quickly hugging Gwen to him before turning and walking to her door with a smile. He blows out the candle and quietly opens the door.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turns to look at Gwen, her features illuminated by the lone candle.

"Yes, my love?"

"Sweet dreams." Gwen says, burrowing deeper into the covers surrounding her.

"The sweetest and the most peaceful dreams to you, Guinevere."

Arthur gives a final smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him silently.

...

As he enters his - soon to be their - room, beginning to undress, Arthur finds himself looking to the future.

A future filled with beautiful sights, a peaceful and prospering kingdom, a wonderful and loving family...

... and a love that no one can ever be blinded to.

.

 **A/N: Well, that is it for this story! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and pressed the favourite button for this story. Hearing what you have to say and seeing the large amount of views for this fic means a great deal to me and I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I have writing it!**

 **I am pretty happy with the way this story has ended but if you do have any questions, do not hesitate to message me!**

 **Do keep an eye out for my other fanfictions currently running, _Protection_ and _You Are My Life_ , and for what I have in store for the future!**

 **See you soon and, for the final time here, please review! :)**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**


End file.
